Little Issei
by erendir
Summary: Tras diez mil años de duro trabajo, Satanás está deseando retirarse, pero ninguno de sus hijos es lo bastante malvado para sustituirlo. Los mayores, Sairaorg y Vali, cansados de la tiranía de su padre, deciden marcharse a Nueva York para instaurar su propio reino infernal. Issei, el más pequeño y tonto, conseguirá evitar la sucesión encarnándose en un hombre.
1. El hijo del diablo

Ni Little Nicky ni High School DxD me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

 **EL HIJO DEL DIABLO**

* * *

El Infierno. El lugar donde las almas de los pecadores humanos van a sufrir durante toda la eternidad… que no es precisamente poco. Un lugar lleno de fuego, demonios y otras criaturas. En la entrada principal, un demonio de cabello rubio llamado Saji Genshirou custodiaba la Entrada. Dicha entrada era un muro de llamas por la cual iban entrando las almas.

Saji estaba sentado en una alta silla parecida a la que usan los socorristas. Para el rubio, aquel era un trabajo gratificante. Ver a todas esas nuevas almas a punto de empezar su sufrimiento era algo maravilloso para su persona. Además, algunos eran de lo más divertidos… como era el caso actual.

Un hombre de unos treinta años moreno con una mecha rubia y perilla acababa de aterrizar frente a él.

-Hostia puta. – masculló el hombre de nombre Azazel – Puto crio de mierda. No podía dejarme ver a su madre en pelotas. – al incorporarse observó asombrado a su alrededor – ¿Dónde coño estoy? – dio un brinco al ver caer a un tío a su lado.

-¿No eres tú el salido que fingía ser un pajarraco mientras mirabas a esa madre maciza? – preguntó Saji inclinándose sobre si silla.

-Ese soy yo. – dijo orgulloso Azazel mientras hinchaba su peso.

-Pues ahora vas a saber lo que es un pajarraco salido.

-¿Eing?

-¡En el Infierno! – exclamó con una sonrisa colmilluda.

Al instante un enorme cuervo apareció detrás de Azazel, abrazándolo, empezando a darle por culo. Saji empezó a carcajearse mientras daba palmas totalmente divertido

-¡Nooooo! ¡Suéltameeeee! – Gritó espantado mientras se soltaba y corría lejos - ¡No me lo merezco! ¡No me lo merezcooo!

Azazel no miró a su alrededor, pues en su mente solo estaba huir el pájaro porculero. Si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera fijado en un enorme castillo compuesto por varias torres; cuajadas de múltiples elementos: muros, pináculos, almenas, una corona sobre la torre más alta y otros elementos de hierro y acero, como las puertas... todo ello negro y sombrío.

Pero, si alguien supiera quien habita en dicho castillo y se hubiera acercado lo suficiente, hubiera visto a través de una ventana a un joven chico de cabello castaño.

Su nombre… Issei Lucifer.

Tenía una escoba en su mano, simulando tocar una guitarra eléctrica mientras escuchaba una canción de rock. Dando saltos, derrapando por el suelo de su cuarto, agitando salvajemente la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados imaginando estar tocando en un concierto junto a su admirado Ozzy Osbourne.

Si hubiera tenido sus ojos abiertos se hubiera dado cuenta de que una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos plateados le observaba con una sonrisa. Luego de unos segundos tocó la puerta con algo de fuerza, provocando que el joven Issei abriera los ojos y mirara a su puerta.

-Oh, Grayfia, hola. – saludó mientras detenía su baile y apagaba la música.

-¿Qué haces Ise? – preguntó la mujer mientras se adentraba en el cuarto.

-Solo tocar un poco.

-Sera imaginar que tocas un poco. – sonrió de lado.

-No seas mala conmigo. – sonrió también.

-Lo siento. Tu padre quiere veros a ti y a tus hermanos en el Trono.

Issei abrió sus ojos hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas para después pasar a una cara preocupada.

-No ira a jubilarse hoy, ¿no?

-Quiere hablar con Vali, Sairaorg y contigo sobre quien reinara en el Infierno durante los próximos diez mil años. – explicó mientras se acercaba al joven.

Sabia cuanto le disgustaba ese tema al menor de los hijos de Lucifer.

-Y para que tengo que ir si todos sabemos que no me va a escoger. – murmuró mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Soltando una risilla, Grayfia se sentó a su lado.

-Estoy segura de que tú serias un grandísimo Diablo.

-Nah. No me va el Mal, ni la tortura ni todo eso. Prefiero pasar mi vida rodeado de pechotes. Sonrió lascivamente mientras movía sus dedos. Grayfia solo rodó los ojos – Además, el Rey del infierno tiene que ser alguien distinguido, y admitámoslo, no soy Chris Hemsworth ni Ricky Martin ni parecido. Soy normalito.

Levantándose de la cama, Grayfia se acercó hasta un perchero mientras cogía una gabardina negra.

-No eres feo Ise. Ciertamente no tendrás el atractivo de Vali, pero sin duda alguna no eres para nada feo. Y tampoco del montón, te lo aseguro. Además, tus hermanos son de lo peor que he visto, pero tú no Issei. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. – le dijo cariñosamente mientras le ayudaba a ponerse la gabardina – O casi nada.

-¡Los pechos son mi vida! – exclamó alegre – Por cierto, ¿puedo tocarte los tuyos?

Grayfia solo le dio un fuerte capón en la cabeza, provocándole mucho dolor.

-Lo siento, lo siento. – Se disculpó mientras se acariciaba el lugar del golpe – Además, sus madres eran las dragonas Ddraig y Albion, y la mía una cabra. ¿Cómo cojones voy a competir contra eso? – masculló.

-Tu madre no era una cabra ni nada parecido. Tus hermanos solo te toman el pelo.

-Aun así si el viejo elige a uno de esos pirados… entonces la abre cagao.

Grayfia le daba palmaditas en las espalda, coincidiendo con sus palabras. Si Vali o Sairaorg se convertían en Rey del infierno, entonces todo se iría por el desagüe.

XXXXX

En el salón del Trono, los dos hijos mayores de Lucifer, Vali y Sairaorg, se encontraban esperando a su padre mientras se entretenían. Ambos lanzaban dardos a una diana. Pero, lo curioso, era que en el centro de dicha diana había una cara humana. El resto del cuerpo estaba atrapado en el pilar que sostenía dicha diana.

-Lo sabía Vali. Por fin se jubila. – dijo Sairaorg con gran alegría.

-Sairaorg, llevo esperando este día casi diez mil años. – dijo Vali sonriente mientras lanzaba un dardo, dando bastante lejos de la cara del humano, el cual suspiró.

-Si el viejo me escoge para gobernar me voy a pasar el día torturando sin parar. – dicho esto lanzo con fuerza su dado.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

-En todo el ojo. – se carcajeó Vali.

Ambos empezaron a carcajearse pensando en las posibilidades. Issei, que había presenciado la charla, intentó escabullirse sin que le notaran, pero para su desgracia Sairaorg le vio. Sonriendo colmilludamente con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, el mediano de los hermanos le detuvo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí. ¿Cómo está hoy la nenita de papá? – preguntó con burla.

-No os había visto. ¿Cómo os va? – el nerviosismo de Issei era notable.

Observando de reojo a todos lados, intentaba encontrar algún sitio en el que pudiera librarse de sus hermanos. Maldecía que Grayfia se hubiera tenido que marchar a buscar a su padre.

Entonces Sairaorg empezó a chasquear los dedos como solo él sabía hacerlo, llamándole la atención.

-Oye cara anchoa, una lucha mental. – le retó.

-No… la verdad es que estoy cansado… había pensado mejor en dar una vuelta por el trono.

-*Vamos a tener una lucha mental te guste o no* – escuchó Issei en su cabeza.

Sin duda era la voz de su hermano. Sairaorg sonreía aún más.

-*Pues te advierto que he mejorado mucho* - también habló mentalmente.

-*Entonces no me dejarás hacer esto, ¿verdad?*

Los ojos de Sairaorg empezaron a brillar. Su sonrisa había dejado paso a un rostro de concentración. Issei, alarmado, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, sino a las de su hermano. Entonces empezó la lucha. Cerrando su puño y alzando el brazo, Issei empezó a golpearse las pelotas una y otra y otra vez.

-*¡Vale! ¡Piedad! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Me rindo!* - gritaba mentalmente entre golpe y golpe, pero Sairaorg no se detenía.

Vali observaba divertido la escena, disfrutando de como Sairaorg machacaba al inútil e imbécil de su hermano pequeño. Sin darse cuenta, cierto hombre de cabello pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia junto a Grayfia. Sus ojos de color agua marina observaban serios y desaprobatorios como su hijo más musculado abusaba del tercero.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – exigió saber con voz imponente.

Al instante Vali y Sairaorg se pusieron firmes, el segundo liberando a Issei de la lucha mental. El pobre se golpeó una última vez antes de volver a sentir que su cuerpo era suyo. Notó la mirada de su padre sobre él, y no queriendo mencionar la lucha mental a la que había sido sometido contra su voluntad, respondió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-Nada papá. Solo estaba… rascándome las pelotas.

Negando con la cabeza, Sirzechs Lucifer, el actual Rey del infierno, volvió la mirada a su hijo.

-Sairaorg, ¿cuántas veces he dicho que no juegues con la mente de tu hermano?

Vali, viendo lo que se venía, decidió alejarse de su hermano, dejándolo a su suerte.

-Se me olvidó. – respondió.

-Entonces así a lo mejor lo recuerdas.

Y haciendo un movimiento de mano hacia su frente, hizo que Sairaorg se golpeara con toda su fuerza en su propia frente, cayendo varios metros hacia atrás. Así como el había abusado de Issei, ahora su padre le castigaba a él.

Guiñándole un ojo a Issei, Sirzechs avanzó a través del salón en dirección a su Trono.

-Bien. Venid todos a sentaros. Tengo algo importante que comunicaros.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Issei fue junto a su padre.

-Y dime hijo, ¿qué tal te va con tus contactos en el mundo humano? – le preguntó Sirzechs mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro.

Vali observaba ese acto padre-hijo con una mueca de desagrado.

-Pues la verdad es que va muy bien. Ahora mismo Ichiei lo está petando con su novela de DxD.

-Eso me alegra. Salgo muy bien en ella.

-Y yo tengo un harem de hermosas mujeres. Pero luego te tengo que comentar, si no estás muy ocupado, sobre un nuevo trabajo que tengo planeado.

-Muy bien chico. Cuando acabemos esta reunión hablamos tranquilamente. – dándole unas palmaditas en la espada, el Rey del Infierno fue a su trono.

Los tres hermanos también fueron a sus respectivos asientos. No muy lejos, asomándose a una ventana, Azazel hacia acto de presencia.

-Anda, una ventana. – dijo mientras se asomaba – Hola señor Diablo. – saludó burlonamente - ¿Lleva ropa interior? Jajajaja.

Saludando del mismo modo, Sirzechs hizo aparecer al enorme cuervo a espaldas de Azazel. Ante ese acto, el hombre se dio la vuelta, observando horrorizado la enorme ave a su espalda.

-¡Nooooo!

Intentando huir inútilmente del cuervo, que pareció atraparlo varias veces por los quejidos de dolor de Azazel al sentir como le perforaba la puerta de atrás.

Volviendo a un serio gesto, Sirzechs tomó asiento en su trono, en un altar, y sus hijos le imitaron. Sus asientos estaban varios escalones más abajo, demostrando quien era el que nadaba en aquel mundo.

-Chicos, como sabréis, hoy cumplo diez mil años como Príncipe de las Tinieblas, o Rey del Infierno. Como cada uno guste llamarlo. Y es el momento adecuado para decir quien me sucederá.

Grayfia tosió con fuerza, llamando la atención del cuarteto.

-¿Si, Grayfia?

-No olvide que tiene que meterle una piña por el culo a Hitler a las cuatro exactas. – explicó la mujer.

-Entiendo. Ciertamente no debo hacerlo tarde. Bien, estaré puntual. Luego te quiero en mi cuarto con ese nuevo conjunto de lencería. – sonrió lascivamente.

Sonrojándose y frunciendo el ceño, la mujer asintió y se marchó.

-"Joder que suerte tiene el tío." – pensó Issei.

-Bien, volviendo al tema principal. – Sirzechs volvió su mirada a sus tres hijos – Ha sido una decisión realmente difícil, pues tengo tres hijos maravillosos y con gran potencial. Esta Vali, tan listo y despiadado.

Vali hizo un gesto de arrogancia, obviamente complacido por la descripción de su padre.

-"Y se maquilla" – pensó divertido Issei.

-Y Sairaorg, tan fuerte y duro…

Sairaorg hizo gala de sus músculos.

-"A base de esteroides cualquiera"

-E Ise, un chico tan dulce aunque pervertido.

-Me adultas. – sonrió mientras hacia un gesto de mano.

-Pero, tras mucho pensar y sopesar detenidamente, he decidido que el próximo Rey del Infierno durante los próximos diez mil años va a tener que ser… - se hizo el silencio unos segundos mientras los tres hijos miraban expectantes a su progenitor – YO. – se señaló a sí mismo.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron indignados Vali y Sairaorg.

-¡Aleluya! – Gritó Issei más feliz que una perdiz – Digo, que putada… ¿no? – se corrigió al ver la mirada de puro odio de sus hermanos.

Los tres volvieron la mirada a su padre, exigiendo una explicación a esa decisión.

-Lo importante para la estabilidad de nuestro reino es mantener el equilibrio entre el Bien y el Mal, y me parece que ninguno de los tres está preparado para esa responsabilidad todavía.

-Papá… ¡y una mierda! – gritó furioso Sairaorg.

Levantándose de su asiento con toda su autoridad y poderío, Sirzechs miró a su hijo con toda seriedad.

-No me gusta que me hables así. – advirtió.

-Ejem, ejem. – Grayfia volvió a aparecer mientras señalaba su reloj de muñeca.

-Voy, voy. Hazle pasar. – asintiendo la mujer se retiró un momento – Lo lamento chicos, tengo que trabajar.

Sairaorg y Vali se retiraron con pasos rápidos y furiosos sin despedirse. Issei sonrió contento. De veras estaba contento. Para él era mil veces mejor que gobernara su padre a alguno de esos dos energúmenos.

-Bueno, yo me marcho. Hasta luego papá. – se despidió.

Sirzechs asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa a su hijo. Poco después de marcharse, por la misma entrada por la cual había entrado y salido Grayfia, esta aparecía nuevamente junto a Hitler, el cual vestía un traje erótico de sirvienta.

Sirzechs, Grayfia y Hitler caminaron hasta un pequeño almacén en el cual habían piñas de todos los tamaños. Sirzechs la abrió, dejando espacio a Hitler para que entrara y eligiera una. Dejando el plumero a un lado, el antiguo líder de los nazis se agachó y cogió una piña relativamente pequeña. Sirzechs le miró aburrido mientras negaba. Bufando, el nazi se agachó nuevamente, dejando la piña pequeña y cogiendo una bastante más grande, enseñándosela a Sirzechs, el cual sonrió complacido.

-¿En serio? – preguntó con acento alemán.

Quitándosela de las manos, Sirzechs se puso en posición. Hitler avanzó un par de pasos, respirando profundamente mientras se inclinaba, exponiendo su trasero. Grayfia y otro demonio le agarraron por los hombros para evitar que se moviera y le levantaron la falda.

Y, con una sonrisa perversa, Hitler hundió la piña hasta lo más profundo del recto del nazi, eso sí, sin tocarle el trasero.

-¡Arg! ¡Mieeerda!

XXXXX

-¡Quitaos de en medio!

Vali empujaba sin misericordia, apartando de su camino, toda alma humana o demonio que se encontrase. Estaba cabreado... bueno, más bien furioso con su padre y su decisión. Obviamente él pensaba que debía ser el próximo Rey del Infierno o Príncipe de las Tinieblas o cómo demonios se dijese. ¡Él debía ser el próximo Diablo! Se sentó cerca de la Entrada mientras Sairaorg golpeaba con fuerza lo que parecía ser un enorme colmillo de elefante.

-Hace veinte mil años el yayo Lucifer dijo que era mil veces mejor reinar en el Infierno que servir en el Cielo. ¡Pues ya estoy harto de servir en el Infierno! – Sairaorg, sin hacerle caso, cogió una enorme roca – Necesitamos un sitio donde poder liarla parda.

El musculitos buscó entre almas humanas y demonios hasta que encontró un objetivo… un demonio grande y peludo que recordaba a Chewbacca. La enorme roca le dio en la espalda, provocando que se diera la vuelta cabreado, empezando a rugir. Sairaorg se empezó a carcajear, llamando la atención de la copia barata de Chewbacca.

-Venga campeón. A ver que sabes hacer. – le retó arrogante.

Al ver de quien se trataba, el peludo demonio prefirió dejarlo pasar, retirándose. Sairaorg volvió a reírse hasta que Vali le dio un pesco.

-¿Puedes concentrarte cinco segundos?

-Estoy concentrado, tío.

XXXXX

En la sala del Trono, Issei observaba trabajar a su padre. El poderoso Lucifer estaba sentado en su trono y un humana frente a él, en lo más bajo del altar.

-Lo lamento, tras sopesarlo detenidamente debo rechazar su oferta.

-Oh venga, no sea malo. Quiero que sea la más bebida. No sea así. Deme la formula.

-¿A cambio de la maldición eterna de su alma? Yo quiero unos fieles como los directivos de Pepsi.

-Lo ha hecho antes. – refutó.

-Eso es cierto, pero ellos ya tenían un pie aquí.

Indignado, el humano se levantó.

-Es no es justo. – Y empezó a marcharse de la zona – Yo mismo robaré la formula… ¡y solo se beberá Pepsi! – las últimas palabras las gritó desapareciendo por un pasillo.

-¡Así se habla!

-Eres un buen Diablo, papá. – alabó Issei.

-Es que prefiero la Coca Cola. – le susurró divertido.

XXXXX

Vali daba vueltas y más vueltas, pensando y pensando. Entonces se detuvo de pronto, llamando la atención de Sairaorg.

-Y dime, hermano. ¿Qué te parece la Tierra? Crearíamos nuestro propio Infierno. – sonrió ladinamente con un brillo perverso en los ojos.

Sairaorg entrecerró sus ojos mientras miraba al techo.

-¿Quieres ir ahí arriba y matarlos a todos? – señaló con un dedo.

-Con el tiempo. Pero primero debemos corromper todas las almas que podamos. – empezó a andar hacia la Entrada de fuego – Así cuando los destruyamos…

-Sus almas malditas serán nuestras. – finalizó sonriente Sairaorg.

-Es nuestra hora hermano. – le miró a los ojos y luego ambos miraron con determinación la Entrada.

Las almas no dejaban de entrar, una detrás de la otra. Entonces ambos empezaron a avanzar juntos hacia la pared de fuego. Saji, que estaba en su silla tan tranquilo, observó desde la altura a ambos hermanos. La forma en que caminaban y apartaban las almas humanas y el brillo malévolo en sus ojos era algo que no le daba buena espina.

-Esto no me gusta. Esto no me gusta. – se repetía. Se bajó raudo y se puso delante de ellos – Alto, alto chicos. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¡Aparta! – exclamaron mientras lo apartaban a base de pura fuerza bruta.

Girando sobre su cuerpo, y al ver a los hermanos a punto de traspasar el fuego, se alarmó por completo.

-¡No podéis salir por ahí! ¡El fuego es de entrada, no de salida!

Sin hacerle el mínimo caso, ambos hermanos atravesaron el fuego… congelando las llamas al instante.

-Oh mierda… ¡oh mierda!... ¡OH MIERDA! ¡ESTO ES UN PUTO MARRON!

Corriendo con toda la velocidad posible de sus piernas, Saji corrió por el largo camino hasta el castillo de Lucifer, apartando a toda alma o demonio que se encontrara. Los demás demonios le observaban curiosos debido a que estaba abandonando su puesto.

Una vez llegó al castillo corrió hacia el salón del Trono, donde Lucifer, Issei, Grayfia y los demonios guardaespaldas se encontraban.

-¡Rey del Mal! ¡Rey del Mal! – llamó a gritos a Sirzechs. El Diablo le miró extrañado - ¡Sairaorg y Vali han escapado del Infierno! ¡Han salido por el fuego y lo han congelado! ¡Yo he intentado detenerlos pero soy muy débil y han podido conmigo! ¡Han podido conmigo! – se postró mientras lloraba falsamente, esperando que el demonio más poderoso no le castigara.

Sirzechs se levantó como resorte mientras miraba a Saji y luego desviaba la mirada, pensativo y en parte alarmado. Issei observaba incrédulo, al igual que el resto de demonios presentes.

-Levanta. – le ordenó.

-Oh, gracias Rey del Mal. – Se levantó rápidamente – Es usted el mejor, siempre lo he dicho.

Mientras decía tales palabras, Sirzechs hizo un movimiento con ambas manos, como dibujando un circulo, y luego las elevó. Saji notó como le salían dos grandes protuberancias en la cabeza. Alarmado se llevó las manos temblorosas, palpando, tocando… dándose cuenta de lo que tenía.

-¡Tengo tetas en la cabeza!

Issei se acercó rápido hasta donde estaba su viejo amigo, observando la nueva obra de su padre.

-Sí, y bien gordas. Yo les daría un ocho.

-¡Cállate capullo!

Dejando de lado lo divertido que era ver a su viejo amigo con tetas en la cabeza, Issei desvió la vista a su padre, que empezaba a toquetearse el cuerpo con no muy buena cara.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Issei preocupado.

-Me muero Ise. Las puertas se han roto y ya no pueden entrar más almas… lo que significa… que me desintegraré en la nada.

-¡No me digas eso, joder!

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué son todos esos lloriqueos?!

Haciendo acto en escena apareció un hombre con una bata.

-Todo va bien papá. – le dijo Sirzechs mientras era sostenido por Issei.

-¿Qué todo va bien? ¡No me jodas! La última vez que me dijiste eso empezó el Renacimiento.

-Por favor papá, vuelve a tu cuarto. – le dijo más serio mientras avanzaba un par de pasos hacia él.

-Hola abuelo Rizevim. – saludó Issei.

-Hola nieto. – Entonces se fijó en Saji y un brillo se posó en sus ojos – Oye, ¿me lo puedo llevar?

-Claro que sí. Lo que tú quieras. Cara-teta, ve con el yayo. – le dijo a un asombrado Saji.

-P-pero me llamo Saji. – murmuró lloroso ante su mala suerte.

XXXXX

Una vez que el viejo Rizevim abandonó el salón del Trono junto a Saji Cara-teta, Issei, Sirzechs y Grayfia abandonaron el castillo para ir a la Entrada. Padre e hijo se quedaron a una distancia mientras Grayfia lo inspeccionaba. Se podían escuchar las nuevas almas que llegaban al Infierno y como estas chocaban contra el fuego helado. Después de un rato, la mujer dio su veredicto.

-Está más duro que una piedra. Ningún alma puede entrar.

-Pues este trasto tiene que volver a arder. ¿Hay algún modo? – le preguntó a su padre, que avanzó hasta casi toda el fuego helado.

-Sairaorg y Vali deben volver a entrar por el otro lado.

-¡Pues ve a por ellos!

-Yo estoy débil. El proceso ha empezado.

Entonces le mostró su mano izquierda. Su dedo índice prácticamente le estaba colgando. Todos se lamentaron.

-Pues ve por ellos Grayfia. Eres la hostia de fuerte.

-Solo soy un demonio. No tengo sangre de Diablo. – Dijo triste – Puedo ser fuerte, pero no le duraría ni dos minutos a tus hermanos.

-Entonces… ¿depende de mí? – preguntó asustado.

-¿Eing?

Todos se quedaron cayados, incrédulos. ¿Qué el destino del inframundo y de todo dependía de Issei? Pues genial. Todo se iba a ir al carajo.

Grayfia asintió.

-¡Has dicho que ningún alma puede pasar por ahí! – expuso en un intento de librarse.

-Pero Ise – Grayfia se acercó hasta él, hablándole en tono maternal – ¿eres un alma… o eres el hijo de Satán?

Issei desvió entonces su mirada al fuego helado y luego a su padre, que le miraba esperanzado. Sentía que era demasiado para él.

-Pero papá, nunca he estado en la Tierra. Cierto es que tengo algunos contactos, ¡pero poco más! ¡Ni siquiera me he quedado a dormir en casa de un colega!

-Hijo, lo peor que te puede pasar en la Tierra es que te maten. – Grayfia asentía – Y en todo caso solo _'bum',_ vuelves a aparecer aquí.

-Entonces… ¿tengo que ir a la Tierra a matar a mis hermanos?

-No tienes que matarlos. – Le dijo Grayfia – Han salido de aquí exactamente al mismo tiempo, y deben volver exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Sirzechs se acercó con una brillante petaca de plata.

-Toma. Haz que beban esto. – le dijo mientras se lo daba – Un sorbo y quedarán atrapados dentro. Cuando los tengas a los dos pasa la petaca por la puerta.

-Espere un momento, señor.

Grayfia se puso a su lado, arrancándole el dedo colgando.

-Te queda menos de una semana. – le dijo a Issei antes de alejarse un momento.

Issei se quedó mirándola, luego el fuego congelado y luego a su padre.

-P-pero papá… no sé si podré hacerlo.

-Hijo, - le pasó el brazo por los hombros – haz lo que puedas.

Cuando estaban a na de tener una charla padre-hijo, la mala copia de Chewbacca empujó a Issei, el cual atravesó el fuego congelado. Sirzechs le miró ceñudo, pero el peludo demonio se señaló la muñeca, buscando una excusa.

XXXXX

En lo que sería la terminal de metro de New York, alguno de los tantos que hay, un agujero apareció en el suelo cerca de las vías, alejado de la luz de las lámparas de la estación. Por ella, con algo de dificultad, Issei apareció por primera vez en el mundo humano.

-Hum, pues no está tan mal. – murmuró mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Dio un par de pasos, poniéndose sin darse cuenta en el centro de las vías. Entonces, a su espalda, escuchó algo. Una especie de pitido. Giró sobre sus talones, observando a algo muy grande de metal acercándose rápidamente. Ese enorme trasto era lo que pitaba. Al no saber de qué se trataba, solo saludó como un idiota hasta que…

PUAJ

El tren lo arroyó, convirtiendo su cuerpo en papilla.

XXXXX

En la Entrada se encontraban aun reunidos Sirzechs, Grayfia y compañía, pues apenas habían pasado unos segundos desde que Issei fue a la Tierra. Para su sorpresa…

-¡Ay!

Issei apareció volando, cayendo al suelo. Todos corrieron a reunirse a su alrededor.

-Pero si no has durado ni diez segundos. ¿Qué ha pasado? – quiso saber Grayfia.

-Es que me ha dado una luz muy grande que iba unida a un montón de metal.

-Era un tren, hijo. No te pongas delante. – le advirtió Sirzechs.

-Joder, pues decidlo antes, que yo no sé nada de allí.

-Por favor hijo, vuelve allí arriba. – nada más decir eso, su oreja derecha se desprendió – Mierda.

-Tranquilo. Ya lo recojo yo. – dijo Grayfia, recogiendo la oreja – Y, ahora que lo pienso, lo mejor será que te vistas para no parecer un bicho raro. – comentó mirando con ojo crítico la vestimenta de Issei.

-¿?

XXXXX

Nuevamente Issei atravesó la Entrada, apareciendo en el mismo lugar donde pocos minutos antes había sido atropellado por el metro. Ahora había cambiado sus ropas. Llevaba unas botas negras, unos vaqueros, una camisa, una chaqueta y su gabardina negra.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, esperando que no hubiera ningún metro cerca. Ya bastante había tenido con que le atropellara uno. Para su sorpresa, una gata negra de ojos avellana que sostenía un cartel con su nombre.

-Yo soy Issei.

Dejando caer el cartel, la gata se estiró, poniéndose de pie.

-Ya era hora. Estaba cansada de esperar. Así que espabila guapo, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Ok.

Saliendo de las vías, el hijo del Diablo subió a la plataforma hasta ponerse al lado de la gata.

-Súbeme, que no tengo ganas de caminar.

Agachándose, el joven hombre dejó que la gata se pusiera cómoda en sus hombros y cuello, poniendo su rostro cerca de la oreja de Issei.

-Bien. Ahora salgamos de aquí. – dijo la gata.

Asintiendo, Issei subió por unas escaleras hasta salir a la superficie, a la entrada del metro.

-Bienvenido a la Estación Gran Central de New York. – dijo la gata una vez arriba – Yo me llamo Kuroka. Soy una vieja amiga de Grayfia y me ha pedido que te ayude.

-Yo solo quiero encontrar a mis hermanos y largarme de aquí. – murmuró mientras miraba a todos lados.

Algunas personas se le quedaban mirando, pero la gran mayoría pasaba de él.

-No será nada fácil. Tus hermanos pueden poseer a las personas de voluntad débil, así que no parecerán ellos mismos. Así que estate atento. Tienes que sospechar de todo quisqui.

-Entendido. – Cogiendo la petaca la abrió y se la puso a Kuroka en la cara, que le miró con una mezcla de aburrimiento y burla – Se acabó el pastel. Metete en la petaca. Venga, adentro.

-… no soy yo, payaso.

-Oh, perdón.

-Lo que tienes de guapo también de idiota, ¿verdad? – Masculló decepcionada – Bien, vamos afuera.

Caminando, el joven salió afuera de la estación, observando asombrado la gran ciudad de New York. Pero si algo le llamó la atención fue un hombre ciego.

-Tranquilo. Parece que esta poseído, pero solo está zumbado.

-Aunque no puedo ver con estos ojos sé que el señor me ama. – el ciego tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes. Su nombre, aunque a nadie le interesase, era Dulio – El ama a todos sus hijos. Y te ama a ti, y te ama a ti y… - se detuvo al sentir a Issei cerca – Tú, pones al Señor muy nervioso. – le dijo a Issei mientras sujetaba con fuerza una cruz de madera.

-¿Lo lamento?

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Me quemooo! ¡Me estoy quemando vivooo! ¡Me quemooo! – se puso a chillar mientras se apartaba de Issei, corriendo por la acera, tirando a todo el que se encontrara.

Issei observaba alucinado al pobre ciego, el cual acabó cayendo por las escaleras que daban acceso al metro.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Hay la hostia, la que se ha metido! – Se carcajeó Kuroka – Que, ¿haciendo nuevos amigos? – preguntó con burla.

-Ese tío tenía un problema muy gordo. – Murmuró aun asombrado – Hum… siento una extraña sensación en mi estómago.

-Ahora estas en el mundo real. Sentirás cosas que nunca antes has sentido. Una de ellas es hambre. Así que vamos a papear.

-Como tú digas. – suspiró mientras se acariciaba el estómago.

Caminaron a través de las calles, siempre por la acera por consejo de Kuroka. En todo momento Issei se mantenía atento por si veía algo sospechoso, pero también maravillado por la enorme ciudad de los rascacielos. Al final acabaron llegando a un parque, en el cual había un puesto de comida.

-Uh. Aquí hay algo bueno. ¡Compremos!

Asintiendo el joven se puso a la cola, esperando su turno. Cuando llegó compro una caja de lo que fuera que estuviera vendiendo el hombre, lo pagó con dinero que Kuroka sacó de quien sabe dónde y se fueron a un banco. Una vez sentados Issei cogió uno de los trozos de carne fritos y lo miró desde todos los ángulos, extrañado y curioso.

Kuroka, que estaba al otro lado comiéndose un trozo, le miró aburrida.

-Métetelo en la boca. – Le dijo Kuroka – Y ahora mueve los dientes. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. – Issei empezó a masticar con la boca abierta – Joder que cruz. – Masculló la gata – Ahora tienes que tragártelo. Mira, haz como hago yo. Mordió un trozo, lo masticó con la boca cerrada, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se lo tragó. – echa la cabeza hacia atrás y deja que la carne te baje por la garganta. Tranquilo y no te ahogues.

Cuando por fin pudo tragárselo, con algo de dificultad, Issei miró la carne con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

-El Pollo Popeye… es la polla.

-Sigue comiendo. Necesitaras energía pa lo que se nos viene encima.

-¡Tengo energía para parar un tren! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie – Vamos a salvar a mi padre. – Y empezó a correr hacia la carretera - ¡Vali, Sairaorg!

Para su mala suerte un autobús pasaba justo en ese momento, arrollándolo sin misericordia.

-Madre mía, que pedazo de atontao. – murmuró Kuroka mientras seguía comiendo más Pollo Popeye.

XXXXX

En el Infierno, Saji y Chewbacca se encontraban haciendo manitas. Saji estaba sentado y el demonio peludo a su espalda mientras le acariciaba los melones por encima del sujetador.

-Ufff, que gustito. – ronroneó Saji.

-¡Ay!

Pegando un bote, Saji se apartó de Chewbacca. Ambos observaron a Issei, que les miraba sorprendido.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Me gusta tu sostén. Te queda bien.

-Oh… esto… gracias.

-¿Os importaría no contarle esto a nadie?

-C-claro. – Saji miró al demonio peludo – Esto, ¿te importaría no contarle esto a nadie?

-… por supuesto.

XXXXX

Volviendo a la Tierra, Issei mascullaba algo sobre los objetos de metal. Para su sorpresa Kuroka estaba en el mismo lugar que en la segunda vez que llegó a la Tierra.

-Tú eres muuuy tonto. – El castaño frunció el ceño – Venga vamos. – Igual que la primera vez, ambos salieron, pero esta vez por otra salida – Bien, como ya te dije antes, la acera es segura y la calle es la muerte, ¿entendido?

-Sí, sí. A partir de ahora evitaré todos los objetos de metal en movimiento. – masculló mientras le daba un mordisco a un Poyo Popeye.

-Me alegra escucharlo. – La gata observó el cielo, notando que empezaba a oscurecer – Creo que es hora de ir a tu nueva casa. Escucha, tu padre me dio dinero para alquilar un buen lugar, ¡pero no te lo vas a creer! ¡Me quitaron hasta el último duro!

-¿Cómo?

-No preguntes. – murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada – Así que he tenido que buscar otra choza… pero tendrás que compartirla con un chicarrón que no veas.

-¿?

* * *

Feliz año nuevo ! Que este 2017 os vaya bien gente ! XD XD XD

Bueno, por fin está aquí. Tenía muchísimas ganas de publicar esto. Mucho ha desde que lo tenía pensado y aquí está al fin. Lo tengo ya terminado. Ya aviso que será un fic muuuy corto. 5 capítulos en total, los cuales ire subiendo estos dias.

Si alguien lo ha notado, espero que todos, este fic es una "adaptación" de la película "Little Nicky". No será 100% igual a la obra original, pero espero que esta versión os guste tanto como a mí escribirla XD

Aunque ya aviso que no saldrán todos los personajes y no pienso cambiar lo ya escrito porque a alguien no le guste que un personaje represente a un personaje. Lo mismo para "parejas" y cosas por el estilo.


	2. Nuevos amigos

Ni Little Nicky ni High School DxD me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

TRYNDAMER95: XDDD

LTSDd Wen: aquí tienes más :D

Ritchy Bloodriver: me alegra mucho XD

RedSS: te la recomiendo. Te mearas de la risa :D

The-Code-Zero: en serio ? Joder, pues aquí esta el próximo. No me denuncies XDDD !

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

 **NUEVOS AMIGOS**

En el salón de un apartamento en alguna parte de New York, un joven hombre de cabello rubio, ojos grises y con un lunar en el pómulo izquierdo se encontraba sentado en el sofá de dicho salón mientras sostenía un espejo.

-Solo hay una cosa mejor que disfrutar de un whisky helado en una calurosa noche de verano… y es decir la verdad. – Le hablaba al espejo mientras seseaba y puntualizaba casi todas las eses – Se lo que piensas de mí, abuela. Te crees que soy un inútil. Tú piensas que soy un vago que nunca va a llegar a nada. Pues vieja, ¡te equivocas! – El timbre sonó – Te equivocas. – dicho esto dejó el espejo encima del mueble frente al sofá y se levantó a abrir.

Esa fue la primera vez que Yuuto Kiba e Issei Lucifer se encontraban frente a frente. El castaño observando y estudiando al que podría ser su compañero. No le disgustaban los gais, pues claramente ese rubio lo era, pero ciertamente le decepcionaba que no fuera una mujer.

Kiba también estudiaba a aquel joven hombre castaño que había llamado a su timbre. Lo primero que le vino a la mente era que fuera un posible candidato a compañero de piso, pues alquilaba una habitación del apartamento.

-¿Si? – preguntó Kiba.

-Hola tío. Me llamo Issei. Creo que buscas un compañero de piso, por lo que he leído en una revista de la prensa rosa. ¿Sería posible que yo cubriera esa vacante?

-¿No quieres saber cuánto es el alquiler? – preguntó luego de revisarle de arriba abajo.

Issei miró de reojo a la gata, preguntándole en silenció. Esta asintió.

-Si. ¿Cuánto es el alquiler?

-Mil doscientos dólares, a medias. Martes y jueves ensayo con mi compañero de cena y el salón queda absolutamente prohibido.

-Prohibido. – murmuró Issei levemente asombrado. Sin duda eran muchas las condiciones por seiscientos pavos – Bueno, me parece que aceptaré.

-Pues bien. Pero lo siento bonito… - Kiba fijó su mirada en la gata con claro disgusto – pero no acepto mascotas, y menos si son gatos. Ogh, son horribles.

Dicho esto entró en el departamento para enseñárselo a su nuevo compañero. Issei estaba por decir algo, pero Kuroka le detuvo.

-Por mí no te preocupes. Tengo una pequeña hermana por esta zona. Seguro que me dejara hospedarme con ella unos días. Y si no pues entraré sin que se dé cuenta. – Dicho esto se bajó de sus hombros – Y no te olvides de lo que te he dicho de dormir.

-Entendido. – Entró en la puerta y mientras la cerraba Kuroka fue capaz de escuchar una pregunta que le hizo negar con la cabeza – Tu no serás mi hermano, ¿verdad?

-¿Pero qué dices? Soy hijo único.

Y la puerta se cerró.

Con una sonrisa malévola y sus ojos brillando, Kuroka se puso encima de la esterilla de la entrada al apartamento.

-Toma meadita mariquita. – susurró mientras hacia sus necesidades.

XXXXX

Esa misma noche Issei durmió por primera vez en su vida. Se quitó la ropa, quedándose totalmente desnudo, pues no tenía pijama. Se metió entre las sabanas y estuvo dando vueltas varios minutos hasta que consiguió dormiste. Pero fue entonces cuando empezaron sus demoniacos ronquidos.

Kiba, que en ese momento aún seguía despierto leyendo un libro en el sofá, escuchó esos ronquidos. Un poco acojonado caminó hasta la habitación de su nuevo compañero de cuarto, pues es de donde provenían. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver a Issei durmiendo tan tranquilo mientras decía palabras que no podía entender pero que le helaban la sangre y le ponían los pelos de punta.

Luego de unos cuantos ronquidos cerró la puerta, se santificó y se alejó.

-¡Uf! ¡La leche que le han dado! – dijo mientras se metía en su cuarto para dormir e intentar no pensar en su demoniaco compañero de piso.

Kuroka, que quería ver qué tal le iba al hijo de Lucifer, entró al apartamento a través de las escaleras de servicio que tenían muchos de los edificios de la ciudad. Asomándose con cuidado por una de las ventanas del salón, investigó, esperando que el rubio no estuviera presente. Fue entonces que escuchó unas palabras demoniacas. Sabiendo de quien se trataba fue justo en sentido contrario.

Con todo el sigilo de un gato, caminó por un pasillo hasta la habitación de Kiba. Se asomó un poco, comprobando que el rubio dormía profundamente con la radio puesta. Seguramente para no escuchar los horribles y tenebrosos ronquidos.

Kuroka dejó dicha habitación para encaminarse a la habitación de Issei. Se asomó por la puerta, entró y la cerró. De un ágil salto se plantó en la cama del hijo de Lucifer y le observó en completo silencio. Tal y como esperaba, los ronquidos venían de él.

Entonces, para sorpresa de cualquiera que la viera, Kuroka se transformó en una exuberante, curvilínea y hermosa mujer. Pero sin duda lo más destacado eran las orejas de gato en su cabeza y dos colas negras, también de gato, que nacían un poco más arriba de su trasero. Y, pesar de todo, no llevaba ropa alguna. Después de todo no llevaba ninguna ropa como gata. Una sonrisa lujuriosa asomó en sus labios.

-Como me voy a divertir. – murmuró mientras se metía bajo las sabanas.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente, en una iglesia de estilo gótico del extrarradio de la gran ciudad, los creyentes estaban celebrando una misa. El coro cantaba mientras algunos feligreses les acompañaban desde sus respectivos asientos.

Luego de que el canto terminara, el cura de la iglesia se subió al estrado y con un leve movimiento de manos hizo el silencio en el enorme edificio. Con una leve sonrisa en su arrugado rostro, el cura tomó la palabra.

-En el Evangelio de hoy el Señor nos dice cómo debemos vivir si deseamos alcanzar la gloria del Cielo, o algo así. – Hubo algunas exclamaciones de asombro – Jesús esto, Moisés lo otro, Abraham vete a que te den por donde amargan los pepinos. – ante sus palabras los cuchicheos no tardaron en escucharse. El anciano hizo un leve baile de burla. Si alguno se hubiera dado cuenta, hubiera podido ver que apoyaba sus pies desnudos en una pizza súper caliente – Si, el Señor dijo muchas tonterías, pijadillas y chorradillas. O mejor, muchas gilipolleces. – Nuevas exclamaciones de asombro – Pero, ¿alguna vez ha hecho algo por nosotros? ¿Alguna vez ha dejado un Lykan Hypersport en mi puerta? ¿Ha contagiado de herpes a alguno de mis enemigos? ¡NO!

Entonces una mujer entrada en sus cincuenta se puso de pie.

-¡El Señor le dio fuerzas a mi hijo para dejar la droga! – expuso con gran orgullo.

Los feligreses aplaudieron contentos.

-Señora conozco a su hijo, y créame le iba mejor con la droga. – La mujer le miró con la boca abierta – Al menos cuando fumaba jachis nos echábamos unas risas.

Risas fue lo que se escucharon.

Una pareja se levantó, al igual que hiciera ante la mujer.

-Después de muchos años intentándolo, el Señor por fin ayudó a mi mujer a concebir un bebé. – expuso mientras su mujer se acariciaba el vientre sonriente.

-No, no. Estas equivocado. Tu íntimo amigo fue el que ayudó a tu mujer a tener un bebé. Le ayudó a concebirlo toooda una noche. – para darle mayor poder a sus palabras elevó sus brazos y la voz.

El supuesto amigo del cornudo, que estaba al lado de la mujer infiel, levantó un poco los brazos, sonriendo arrogante. Los murmullos y exclamaciones aumentaron aún más, incrédulos ante lo que oían y veían.

Entonces Vali fijó su vista en un hombre negro que se reía abiertamente.

-¿Y usted alcalde? ¿Ha hecho el Señor algo por usted?

-Pues, ¿sabe qué? – Levantándose de su asiento y poniéndose en medio del corredor, gritó – Pues ojala se me ocurriese algo. Pero para serle sincero ¡no hay nada! ¡No se me ocurre ni una puta cosa que haya hecho por mí!

Ahora todos miraban asombrados al alcalde de New York. Tampoco nadie había reparado en su calzado, pues llevaba los pies envuelto en papel albar y salía un leve humo de ellos.

-Te preguntas si hay un Señor. – siguió hablando mientras miraba al resto de feligreses – Si hay un castigo para los llamados… "pecados". ¡Por qué no nos divertimos todos y hacemos lo que nos dé la gana! – exclamó mientras se desabotonaba la chaqueta y empezaba a bailar.

Los presentes se levantaron y aplaudieron.

-¡Hermanos, a pecar como marranos! – exclamó el cura de lo más contento.

Y entonces se lio parda. Mientras observaban a los humanos de almas corrompidas, alcalde y cura se miraron a los ojos.

-*Hermanos a pecar como marranos. Esa sí que es buena* – dijo mentalmente Sairaorg desde el cuerpo del alcalde.

-*Esto es divertidísimo. No quiero que se acabe nunca* – dijo Vali desde el cuerpo del cura.

-*¿Por qué se iba a acabar? ¿Quién nos va a detener?* ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Jajajajaja!

XXXXX

En alguna parte de la ciudad, Issei y Kuroka estaban a punto de empezar la búsqueda y captura de Vali y Sairaorg.

-¿Te ocurre algo? No has dejado de sonreír en todo el día. – le preguntó Kuroka con fingida ignorancia.

-No lo sé. ¡Pero hoy me siento de un gran humor y con mucha energía! Aunque curiosamente tenía mucha sed al despertarme. ¿Es normal?

La gata solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, hay como diez millones de personas en esta ciudad y el tiempo apremia.

-¡Pues vamos a darle caña, coño!

Entonces se fijó en su primer objetivo del día… un oriental en bicicleta. Cuando pasó a su lado lo agarro de la camisa, luego por la espalda y le puso la petaca en la boca.

-¡Venga, a la petaca!

Fue grande su sorpresa al ver como el oriental se libraba con una facilidad pasmosa de su llave para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a darle de hostias como si de una película de pelea de chinos se tratase.

Ese fue uno de los innumerables ciudadanos de la ciudad que le dieron más de un sopapo. Niños, niñas, policías, sin techos… Kuroka tenía que admitir que se divertía al ver todas las hostias que se llevaba el hijo de Lucifer. Era sin duda digno de una película de Adam Sandler o Rob Scheneider.

Varias horas después Kuroka llegó al punto en el que perdió a Issei de vista. La gata se puso a buscarlo como loca.

-¡Ise! ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido? – masculló mientras buscaba con la mirada.

Al final llegó a un lugar donde exhibían a osos polares. Para su desgracia Issei estaba discutiendo con uno de ellos.

-¡No me toques los cojones, Sairaorg, y metete en la puta petaca! – gritaba Issei mientras apuntaba con su petaca al enorme oso blanco.

-Esto no va a acabar bien. – murmuró Kuroka.

Al final, y como era de esperar, el oso se cargó a Issei de un zarpazo. Pero no contento con ello, se cebó con su cadáver durante un buen y largo rato. Suspirando cansada Kuroka volvió a la estación de metro por donde Issei debía de volver. Esperó allí pacientemente durante un cuarto de hora, hasta que el idiota decidió aparecer.

-Creo que no hace falta explicarte que no debes hacer eso, ¿verdad?

-Ya lo sé, Kuroka. Ahora ya lo sé.

Siguieron buscando y buscando hasta que el atardecer llegó. El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, desapareciendo momentáneamente entre los rascacielos de la ciudad. Ambos se encontraban en Central Park. Issei estaba muy cansado, por lo que se tumbó en una zona rocosa.

-Estoy muy cansado Kuroka. Creo que voy a dormir un rato. – bostezó y se puso cómodo.

-Chaval, he de admitir que me encanta tu entusiasmo con esta misión, pero ciertamente debes descansar. Ahora debemos reducir nuestra lista de sospechosos. Yo iré a mover unos hilos que tengo en la parte norte de la ciudad.

-Vale. – murmuró para luego dormirse profundamente, empezando a roncar.

Kuroka se le quedó mirando un momento para luego negar con la cabeza y empezar a caminar hacia el norte.

-Ufff, que cachonda me pone cuando hace eso. Es interesante que aún no haya usado sus poderes. Sin duda tiene el Mal dentro y este está deseando salir. Je, diablillo.

Una vez que Kuroka se fue, los minutos fueron pasando. No se sabe exactamente cuánto, pero el sol descendió un poco más. Según iba roncando, los animales que estaban cerca se volvían locos. Los pájaros salían despavoridos, las ardillas subían como locas a los árboles, los perros hacían piruetas, etc, etc.

Los pocos humanos que pasaban cerca, al escuchar esos tenebrosos ronquidos, decidieron acercarse hasta su lugar de origen. Muchos se asombraban al ver que se trataba, supuestamente, de un hombre joven. Los que se acercaban no se iban, pues se quedaban mirando a Issei.

Entonces Issei abrió los ojos, inconscientemente, y los puso de tal modo que daba pavor.

-Os voy a comer el corazón. – dijo con voz de pito mientras "miraba" a los humanos.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa! – estos salieron despavoridos, huyendo del demonio de los ronquidos, totalmente acojonados por lo que acababan de presenciar.

Entonces el rumor empezó a esparcirse. Un demonio que roncaba como los demonios y comía corazones. Fue en ese momento que dos hermosas mujeres, una de cabellera roja y la otra morena, vestidas como roqueras, se acercaron hasta Issei, pues habían estado buscando al "Hijo de Satanás" desde que oyeron el rumor.

Corrieron como locas buscándolo hasta localizarlo en el lugar donde dormía.

-Ese es nuestro hombre. – dijo la pelirroja, de nombre Rias.

-Yo creo que ese tío tiene que estar metido hasta las trancas en el lado oscuro. – sonrió la morena, de nombre Akeno.

Entonces, dos jóvenes se acercaron hasta Issei y empezaron a buscar en sus bolsillos. Uno tenía gafas y el otro tenía el pelo rapado.

-¿Pero qué hacen esos tíos? – se preguntó Rias.

-Deben ser discípulos.

Pero se dieron cuenta de que no era así. Lo que estaban haciendo era robarle.

-Fíjate lo que he encontrado Matsuda. – dijo uno mientras enseñaba la petaca.

-Impresionante Motohama. Con esto conseguiremos mucho dinero.

Entonces ambos salieron corriendo mientras miraban malamente a Issei. Obviamente les había asustado sus ronquidos demoniacos.

-Joder. Le acaban de birlar los trastos. – susurró Akeno con asombro.

-¿Quieres ir a despertarle?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Dabuti.

-Guay.

Corrieron hacia Issei y empezaron a zarandearle, despertándole.

-Arriba, arriba diablo. Un par de tipos acaban de mangarte los trastos.

-¡¿Cómo?! - exclamó Issei furioso mientras de su boca salía fuego. Rias y Akeno le miraron con brillo en los ojos - ¡¿Cómo eran y por dónde se han ido?! – exigió saber con sus ojos brillando en fuego.

-Uno tenía gafas y el otro estaba rapado.

-Y se han ido por allí. – señaló hacia el este.

-¡Perfecto! – Levantándose – Desgraciados hijos de puta. ¡Devolvedme mi petaca! – exclamó mientras corría a una velocidad endemoniada.

-Hay la hostia. ¿Qué habrá comido el cabrón? – se preguntó Rias con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡El Príncipe del Mal está aquí! ¡Kyaaa! – gritó Akeno con un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

Y ambas corrieron detrás de Issei, intentando darle alcance inútilmente.

XXXXX

En otra parte de la ciudad Issei corría y corría desesperado mientras buscaba su petaca y a los mamonazos que habían tenido los huevos de robársela. Las horas iban pasando y el sol seguía cayendo.

Fue entonces que pasó cerca de un pequeño mercado y la vio… su petaca.

-¡Vengan amigos! ¡Tenemos una remera nueva! ¡Tenemos un salero! ¡Tenemos una petaca de África! – exclamaba el chico de gafas.

Issei se volvió en redondo, fijando su vista en la petaca. Caminó hasta estar frente a ella, mirándola con adoración, como cuando alguien encontraba algo que creía perdido.

-Aquí estás. – susurró.

-¿Te gusta algo de lo que ves? – preguntó el cabeza rapada.

-Si. Devolvedme mi petaca. – le dijo con voz dura.

-¿Perdón? ¿Nos estas llamando ladrones, colega?

-Os estoy diciendo que me devolváis la petaca.

-¿Y cómo te la vamos a dar si no somos ladrones? – le preguntó el de gafas mientras se las ajustaba.

-… - Issei no respondía, pero su rostro se endurecía.

-¡Ya está! ¡Ya nos has jodido imbécil! ¡Nos has jodido el negocio, capullo! – le recriminó el rapado.

-Os agradecería que bajarais la voz. – masculló bastante harto Issei.

Entonces los ojos empezaron a llamearle.

-Pse. Mira este payaso, poniéndonos ojos de loco. ¡Pues nosotros estamos más locos!

Y, para vergüenza ajena de los que paseaban por allí, ambos se pusieron a hacer movimientos de artes marciales… o para ser más precisos, imitaciones más que penosas de artes marciales.

Issei estaba a punto de convertirlos en cenizas, pero para su sorpresa una joven mujer rubia de ojos verdes se puso a su lado.

-Esto disculpe. – La voz de la rubia llamó la atención de los tres - ¿Le pertenece esta petaca a este joven? – le pregunto al dúo de ladrones.

-¿Nos vas a acusar tú también?

-Mirad, el chico al que habéis atracado ha pasado por aquí y os ha descubierto. ¿Por qué no le devolvéis su petaca?

-¿Y que nos vas a hacer? ¡Por tener buenos pechos no quiere decir que seamos blandos contigo! – amenazó el rapado.

-Yo nada, - dijo un poco asustada – pero tal vez ese policía de allí tenga algo que decir. – dijo mientras volvía su mirada a un policía cercano.

Ambos miraron al policía y luego el uno al otro, sopesándolo. Al final gruñeron, derrotados.

-Bien, puedes llevarte tú petaca, ¡payaso! – exclamó el de gafas.

-Y tú, ya puedes ir largándote de aquí antes de que pongamos nosotros cara loco. – advirtió el rapado a la joven rubia.

-Si, lo haré. – murmuró mientras recogía su manta con sus collares.

Una vez que la mujer recogió sus pertenencias se marchó paso rápido.

-Nos veremos en unos años. – comentó Issei mientras cogía su petaca y se marchaba detrás de la rubia.

-Tsk. Puto imbécil.

-Cierto. Pero es una lástima que ella se haya ido. ¡Tenía un muy buen culo!

-¡Y buenos pechos!

Varios metros más alejados, la mujer se sentó en un banco y poco después Issei se sentó a su lado.

-Hola. – Saludó – Solo quería darte las gracias por lo de antes. Has sido muy valiente.

-No es nada. – Dijo con el semblante triste – Siempre se meten conmigo. Estoy acostumbrada. Pero cuando he visto que te hacían eso, me he puesto histérica. Odio que se aprovechen de los guiris.

-¿Por qué crees que soy un guiri? – preguntó divertido.

-… pues no sé. Creo que por tu actitud. No pareces neoyorkino. ¿De dónde eres?

-Del sur… del muy al sur. ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Jajajaja!

Sin saber el motivo, la mujer también empezó a reírse. Ese chico era divertido a su parecer.

-¿Por qué nos reímos?

-No lo sé, pero me estaba gustando. ¿Y tú que es lo que vendes?

-Oh, vendo pulseras y colgantes. Mi padre es oculista y tiene algunas deudas, así que le ayudo de esta manera. Con lo que gano en mi trabajo no puedo ayudarle. Me cuesta llegar a fin de mes.

-Mi padre está en el Infierno y se cae a pedazos. – confesó.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento. Es duro que los padres se hagan mayores.

Obviamente la mujer no sabía a qué se refería Issei. Ella creía que el padre de ese joven estaba muy enfermo.

-No sé qué hare si no consigo salvarle.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que a un chicarrón del sur como tú se le ocurrirá algo.

-Yo también lo espero. – Murmuró mirando al cielo mientras pensaba durante un instante en sus hermanos – Hum, tengo hambre. ¿Te apetece un Popeye?

-No gracias. Pero si me tomaría un helado.

-¿Helado? ¿Eso qué es? ¿Se come? – preguntó curioso.

-¿No sabes lo que es un helado?

El asombro de la mujer era más que claro. Entendía que en los territorios del norte alguien no los conociera, por el frio, pero si era del sur entonces debería conocerlos.

-Ven conmigo. Tienes que probarlos.

-Me parece bien. – ambos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia una heladería que la mujer conocía – Por cierto, no se tu nombre. El mío es Issei.

-Yo me llamo Asia.

-¿Cómo el continente?

-Si. Me suelen mencionar eso a menudo.

Tuvieron una agradable charla mientras caminaban hacia la heladería. Una vez llegaron compraron dos cucuruchos; uno de chocolate y otro de fresa.

-Uh, esta frio. – comentó Issei.

-Toma. Envuélvelo. Así te dará menos frio. – le dijo Asia mientras le daba un pañuelo - ¿Mejor?

-Sí, bastante mejor. – Le dio una lamida – Hum, esta frio, pero es rico.

-¿Verdad?

Entonces, mientras caminaban nuevamente, absortos en la charla, el cura ciego pasó por su lado, deteniéndose y encarando a Issei con su bastón.

-¡¿Por qué me atormentas con tus tinieblas?! ¡Tú maldad apesta las calles! – Asia le agarró del brazo, alejándolo del ciego Dulio - ¡El fin se acerca! – Gritó mientras se daba la vuelta y andaba a paso rápido - ¡Todos vamos a moriiiiir!

PAM

Y se golpeó con fuerza con una farola, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Asia empezó a caminar, alejándose a paso rápido del lugar.

-Esta ciudad se está yendo al Infierno. – musitó mientras el ciego seguía diciendo cosas extrañas.

-Ciertamente eso parece.

-Y dime, ¿en qué parte de la ciudad vives? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-No lo sé. Vivo en un apartamento no sé dónde, pero mi gata lo sabe.

-Tienes una gata. ¿De qué raza? – preguntó con entusiasmo.

-No lo sé. Se lo preguntaré cuando la vea. Ahora mismo está en el norte viendo a unos contactos.

XXXXX

En alguna parte del norte de la ciudad, Kuroka se encontraba "jugando" con otra gata. Tenía el pelo blanco, los ojos avellanas y era de menor tamaño.

-Hermana, no quiero jugar más. – murmuró Koneko, pues ese era su nombre, mientras Kuroka se sentaba orgullosa encima.

-No hasta que me ganes, hermanita.

XXXXX

-Y ¿en que trabajas? Antes no me lo has contado.

-¿No? Fallo mío. Trabajo en una escuela.

-¿Una escuela? ¿Y cómo es eso?

-Pues, me gusta enseñar a los niños. Es agradable y me alegra el corazón.

-Vaya. Eso suena muy bien. Yo no tengo paciencia para enseñar.

Con una sonrisa, ambos siguieron caminando mientras charlaban alegremente. Era la primera vez para Issei que conocía a alguien con quien se sintiera tan tranquilo y en paz, exceptuando a su padre.

XXXXX

Por su parte, en el Infierno, Sirzechs seguía con su sufrimiento. Sentado en su trono, al actual Rey del Mal le faltaba ahora la mitad de ambas piernas.

-¿Por qué me hacen esto? He sido bueno con ellos. – se quejaba agotado.

-Tranquilo. Si casi ni se nota. – le intentó tranquilizar inútilmente Grayfia.

-¡A otro con esos cuentos!

En la Entrada al Infierno, Saji Cara-teta, la mala copia de Chewbacca y el yayo Rizevim, charlaban ajenos a la situación en la Tierra.

-Espero que ese imbécil les esté dando caña o lo llevamos claro. – masculló Saji, que llevaba un sujetador en su cabeza mientras se sentaba junto a los otros dos.

-¿Sabéis que yo fui quien creo el Infierno? – comentó Rizevim con una caña de pescar en sus manos.

-Lo se yayo.

-La verdad es que todo el mérito es de mi primera mujer. Ella fue mi fuente de inspiración. – Chewbacca empezó a reírse – Chewbacca, tranquilo hombre. ¿Sabes que te pareces a ella? ¡Solo que ella tenía más pelo!

Y los tres empezaron a carcajearse.

XXXXX

Nuevamente en la Tierra, los distintos canales de informativos hablaban sobre la nueva ley que el alcalde de la ciudad había propuesto y la cual había sido aceptada. Esta consistía en que la edad para consumir alcohol pasaba de veintiún años a diez.

Vali en su forma original estaba sentado frente a un bar con una porción de pizza en una mano y una botella de alcohol en la otra, disfrutando de la buena nueva.

Tres niños, de unos diez años, salieron del bar tambaleándose, borrachos como cubas. Entonces el de en medio, un chico algo rellenito, echo la pota ante la diversión de los otros dos.

-Cuando un adulto va al Infierno es algo maravilloso. Pero cuando va un niño… jajajaja, me encanta este trabajo. – sonrió orgulloso mientras le daba un bocado a su pizza.

Fue entonces que una risa en particular le llamó la atención. Desvió su mirada del trio de críos borrachos para fijarlos en su hermano, el cual iba acompañado de Asia.

-"¡Pero si es Issei!" – pensó con disgusto.

Pero entonces, al verle acompañado por una hermosa mujer, decidió divertirse a su costa.

-¿Sabes lo que me gusta de ti? Que eres tú mismo. No finges. – le dijo Asia a Issei.

-Oh. Vaya. Muchas gracias. ¿Sabes lo que me gusta de ti?

-"Vamos a divertirnos, hermanito" – pensó Vali mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar en fuego.

-E-ese culito respingón que tienes. – dijo entrecortadamente Issei.

Asia le miro asombrada y ofendida.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho?

Asombrado por sus propias palabras, Issei intentó rectificar.

-N-no sé por qué he dicho eso. Quería decir que… - nuevamente Vali tomó posesión de sus boca – Siempre he soñado en tirarme a una guarra como tú. Déjame plantar mi nabo en tu huerto.

-¡Eres un cerdo! – le gritó llorosa.

Pensaba que había conocido a un buen hombre… ¡y el muy cerdo le decía esas guarradas! Issei la miró alejarse, aun sorprendido. No entendía el motivo de aquello.

-¿Pero qué coño…? Un momento… *¡Vali!* - exclamó mentalmente mientras se giraba hacia donde estaba su hermano.

-*Fuajajajajaja* - riéndose mentalmente, Vali le sonrió divertido desde el otro lado de la acera.

-*¡Vali! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Papá quiere que volváis al Infierno!*

-*Y envía al cara anchoa a buscarnos* - dijo con obvia burla.

-*¡Es en serio, joder! ¡Tiene problemas!*

-*Igual que tu* - torciendo el gesto, Vali volvió a controlar su cuerpo.

-¡Eh! ¡Asia! – la llamó Issei girándose lentamente hacia ella.

La aludida, esperando una disculpa, se detuvo y le miró, pero su sorpresa fue aún más grande al ver cómo le hacia una peineta.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! – gritó liberando su llanto, corriendo, alejándose de él.

-¡Lo siento! – Intentó disculparse pero al ver que sería imposible se volvió hacia Vali - *Vali, congelasteis la puerta al Infierno y papá se muere, ¡así que moved el puto culo de una vez!*

-*No sabes ponerte duro, hermanito. Hasta la voz de tu interior tiene problemas para hablar*

-*Vais a volver porque os voy a obligar*

Ante su patético intento de ser duro, Vali sonrió divertido y burlón mientras negaba.

-*Hum. Me parece que no. ¿Qué te parece esto? Yo me quedo aquí disfrutando de mi pizza y mi Pippermint… y tú te vuelves*

Los ojos le volvieron a brillar con fuego. Nuevamente Issei notó como su cuerpo era controlado por su hermano mayor debido a que empezó a andar lentamente hacia la carretera.

-*¡Vali, para! ¡Esto va en serio!*

A pesar de sus palabras, Vali seguía sonriendo burlón mientras guiaba a Issei. No muy lejos, Rias y Akeno salían de un callejón. Ambas habían estado buscando a Issei desde su encuentro en el parque. Sus caras mostraron confusión ante el andar extraño del castaño.

-*¡Vali, basta! ¡Por favor!*

Pero no se detuvo. Al final, al escuchar un pitido de auto, Issei giró con dificultad su cuello, viendo un enorme camión que estaba a punto de atropellarle.

-"Ay que joderse" – pensó un segundo antes de convertirse nuevamente en papilla.

PUAJ

Debido a la fuerza del atropello, la sangre salió disparada en varias direcciones. Vali hizo una mueca de desagrado al notar parte de la sangre de Issei en su ropa. Por su parte, Rias y Akeno acabaron prácticamente bañadas en la sangre del atropellado.

-Joder. Con lo difícil que es quitar la sangre de la ropa. – Se quejó la pelirroja – Oye Akeno… ¿Akeno?

La susodicha tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ufff.

-Otra vez no. – masculló.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente Issei y Kuroka se encontraban sentados frente al televisor. El castaño, a pesar de levantarse nuevamente de buen humor y sediento, se puso de mala leche según iba avanzando el día. No había tenido noticias de sus hermanos y aún seguía cabreado con Vali por hacerle decir esas cosas a Asia.

En uno de los tantos programas de entretenimiento, ambos podían observar como la decadencia empezaba a florecer en la sociedad. Cambiando nuevamente de canal, el telediario informaba de un cambio en el lema de la ciudad. El siempre aclamado _'Yo (corazón) New York'_ había sido cambiado a _'Yo (corazón) las putas'._

Kuroka pulsó en botón de apagado del mando a distancia, observando a Issei con seriedad.

-Esto no va para nada bien. Tus hermanos están rompiendo el equilibrio entre el Bien y el Mal, ¿lo entiendes?

-¿Y qué cojones puedo hacer? Vali me dio una soberana paliza. ¡No sé ni cuantas veces me han atropellado desde que estoy aquí!

-Pues empieza a aprender a usarlos, o sino no vas a hacer una mierda. Joder, diez mil años y no sabes usarlos. Con razón tus hermanos te dan palizas continuas. Aprende a usar tus poderes malignos de una vez. Hum, se me ha ocurrido algo. Tráeme una Coca-Cola de la nevera.

-Pero, si son de mi compañero.

-Pero si son de mi compañero. – Le imitó con burla - ¡¿Pero qué coño de frase es esa?! ¡¿Te parece digna del hijo del Diablo?! – le recriminó con el pelo erizado.

-Vale, vale. No te sulfures. – levantó las manos con una mueva.

-Ahhh. – Suspiró mientras veía al joven hombre ir hasta el frigorífico y coger uno de los tantos botes – Ise, tienes la capacidad de convertir el líquido de ese bote en lo que quieras. Solo tienes que liberar tus poderes demoniacos. Liberar el Mal.

-¿Liberar el Mal? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba nuevamente y miraba el bote encima del mueble.

-Como hijo del Diablo, dentro de ti habita el Mal. Créeme, se lo que digo.

-¿En serio?

-Tu solo libera el Mal.

Desviando la mirada de la gata al bote, Issei empezó a concentrarse.

-Liberar el Mal. – murmuró.

Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

-Venga, puedes hacerlo. – Sonrió contenta al ver como el bote empezaba a elevarse un poco y agitarse – Eso es. Lo llevas dentro.

El bote siguió agitándose durante varios segundos, hasta que ambos se vieron interrumpidos.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Kiba apareciendo de repente solo con una bata y unos calzoncillos.

-¡Hostias que susto! – exclamó Issei, desconcentrándose.

El bote volvió a la pequeña mesa. Kiba abrió la boca al ver a Kuroka.

-Coño, el marica. – murmuró esta mientras salía escopetada.

Agitando la cabeza, Kiba intentó volver en sí.

-Vale. Voy a hacer como si no hubiera visto un gato en mi sofá, porque mi cerebro no puede procesar eso ahora mismo. – Miró a Issei con ojos serios – ¿Pero no irías a beberte una de mis Coca-colas?

-N-no. Q-que va. S-solo la estaba mirando. Es preciosa. – sonrió nervioso, inventándose lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

Kuroka alzó una ceja, observando como el homosexual del piso cogía el bote, lo abría y le daba un sorbo. Por un instante esperó a que escupiera el contenido, pero ese momento nunca llegó.

-Esta Coca-Cola sabe a Pepsi. – comentó levemente asombrado, mirando a Issei sospechosamente.

Issei se le quedo mirando un instante para luego mirar a Kuroka y volver a mirar al rubio. Kiba se volvió con su bote a su cuarto, echando una mirada de reojo a Issei antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Ay que joderse. – Masculló Kuroka - ¡Has cambiado una Coca por una Pepsi! ¡Menuda mierda de transformación! – le recriminó.

-Oye, oye, que no se nace sabiendo. – intentó defenderse.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Es que acaso no te importa que tus hermanos estén matando a tu padre?!

Ante la mención de ese suceso, Issei cambió su gesto a uno tan serio que Kuroka tuvo un escalofrío y por un instante tuvo miedo.

-¡Si me importa! ¡Y no va a morir! – exclamó mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

Entonces se escuchó una explosión. Un pequeño humo salió de la habitación de Kiba, que observaba a Issei con total asombro.

-Osea yo alucino. Mi tele acaba de explotar.

-¡Pues claro que sí! – gritó el castaño señalándole. Al ver la cara dubitativa del rubio, cambio su tono – Digo, ¿así?

-Oye, sé que es tu hora del salón, pero ¿puedo terminar de ver aquí el partido? Es que el baloncesto me pone.

Issei se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a sentarse, intentando tranquilizarse. Kiba se sentó a su lado y encendió la televisión. Al menos viendo el baloncesto podría entretenerse un rato y olvidarse del gran peso en sus hombros.


	3. Busqueda y captura

Ni Little Nicky ni High School DxD me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

TRYNDAMER95: y aquí nos vemos de nuevo XDDD

The-Code-Zero: jajajaja, estos son hermanos cabrones XD

Ritchy Bloodriver: ser o no ser, he ahí el dilema XP Si Kuroka dejara su forma gato, no perdería la gracia :) ?

antifanboy: lo de retraído es posible, pero lo de sufrir… en serio ? Recapitulemos; atropellado por todo tipo de vehículos, casi ahogado por comer, muerto por oso polar, palizas de casi la mitad de New York… No, me parece a mí que no XDDD Kuroka violarlo :O ? XP XDDD

Guest: tranqui. Como dije en el anterior, este fin está terminado. Solo dejo un par de días entre uno y otro. Y lo actualizare hasta el fin… a no ser que algo malo me pase :)

Grantsprada: hombre, gracias XD

No importa xD: me alegra que te guste XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

 **BUSQUEDA Y CAPTURA**

* * *

Sentados en el sofá, y Kuroka desde las escaleras de servicio, disfrutaban a través de una gran pantalla de plasmas el partido de los Globetrotters contra el equipo de la ciudad de New York. Issei, que poco entendía del deporte humano, tuvo que admitir que era divertido ver el partido. Las acrobacias que hacían con el balón los jugadores de los Globetrotters eran fantástico.

Pero había muchas veces en las que el árbitro pitaba cosas sin sentido. Lo sabía porque cada vez que pasaba eso, Kiba soltaba una maldición contra el árbitro. Al final pitó una falta y mandó al jugador al banquillo por que supuestamente era su quinta falta.

-¡Arg! ¡Esto es lo que no entiendo! – Exclamó enojado Kiba - ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese árbitro?! – pudo ver como el jugador se encaraba con él, lo cual era de lo más normal ante la injusticia del árbitro. Fue entonces cuando vio que pitaba técnica - ¡Por Dios! ¡Que echen a ese árbitro! ¡Y encima se ríe el mamón!

Entonces el árbitro hizo algo que a Issei le sonó al instante. Fue el cómo chasqueaba los dedos.

-¡Ese tío chasquea los dedos como alguien que yo se me! – gritó mientras señalaba al televisor.

Kiba le miró sin entender, pero su duda aumentó al ver como cinco jugadores de los Globetrotters se levantaban de sus asientos, caminaban hasta la mesa de los jueces y se golpeaban las cabezas varias veces ante la risa del árbitro.

Entonces Issei desvió su mirada a Kuroka, que asintió. Entonces corrió hacia la puerta. Había localizado a Sairaorg.

XXXXX

En el estadio de la ciudad, los aficionados estaban de lo más furiosos ante el desastre de partido, pero sobre todo mostraban su furia en forma de abucheos hacia el árbitro que pitaba el encuentro.

-Los Globetrotters son un entretenimiento familiar. – le dijo el comentarista principal al árbitro.

Se trataba de un hombre de cabello rubio llamado Raiser.

-¿Y qué coño importa? – se burló.

Los niños presentes lloraban ante el penoso espectáculo.

-¡Estos críos vienen a ver ganar a los Globetrotters! – exclamó indignado un aficionado.

-¡Diez puntos menos para los Globetrotters por ese bocazas! – indicó el árbitro mientras se reía. Luego de bajarles la puntuación volvió a hablar – Y tocad la bocina del descanso. Estoy cansado.

-Si algo no mejora en la segunda parte, aquí va a haber un motín. – dijo Raiser mientras los jugadores y árbitros se marchaban a los vestuarios.

Los abucheos del público subían y subían de tono. Todos descontentos por lo que estaban viendo. Pocos segundos después de que los jugadores se marcharan, un una mujer de gafas con un balón en una mano y un micrófono en la otra hizo acto de presencia. Su nombre era Sona.

-Damas y caballeros. Es la hora del concurso de la _'Gran Canasta'_ en el descanso de los Globetrotters. Si encesta, ¡todos los presentes se llevaran una pizza gratis!

El supuesto tirados, un chico llamado Bikou miraba alarmado a su alrededor. Le gustaban los retos, pero no estaba tan loco como para intentar tal cosa con el público como estaba. Seguramente le matarían si fallaba.

-Yo paso de tirar. ¡Esa gente esa loca! – indicó.

-Disculpe. – haciendo acto en la escena, Issei apareció al lado de Bikou – Yo me encargaré del tiro.

-Perfecto.

Sonriendo aliviado, Bikou se quitó la camisa que debía llevar para el tiro y se la dio a Issei, el cual se la puso y empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la pista de baloncesto.

Entre el público, sin que el joven Diablo se diera cuenta, Rias y Akeno le miraban con gran asombro e ilusión.

-Joder. Mira quien ha vuelto de entre los muertos. – dijo contenta Akeno.

-¡Joder, ya te digo!

Se abrazaron de lo más contentas mientras dejaban sus asientos. Si o si, esta vez no se les iba a escapar.

-Demos la bienvenida a Bikou, de New York. – presentó Sona.

XXXXX

En el apartamento, Kiba y Kuroka seguían observando el partido. Cuando Issei salió a la pista, Kiba miró incrédulo la pantalla.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué hace Issei ahí?

-Intentar meter a su hermano en una petaca para mantener el equilibrio entre el Bien y el Mal en la Tierra. – le respondió Kuroka mientras le miraba.

Kiba giró lentamente su rostro, asombrado.

-¿Acabas de hablar?

-… no.

Lentamente fue apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sofá sin apartar la mirada de la gata.

XXXXX

Una vez Issei legó, Sona le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Eres tu Bikou?

-No. Soy Issei, del muy al sur.

Sona entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba al público. La tensión aumentaba al igual que los ánimos.

-Pues ya puedes ganar una pizza para toda esta gente, pues parece que se vayan a matar. – dicho esto le entregó el balón y se marchó hasta la línea lateral.

Issei miró la pelota y una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

-Libera el Mal. – murmuró mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que…

BOOOM

La pelota petó como palomita. Todo el estadio se quedó mudo, pues la gente se asustó de que la pelota explotara así sin más.

-Demasiado Mal. – susurró.

-Creo que el balón ha explotado. – Informó Raiser, el cual tenía el pelo ardiendo – Y si… tengo el pelo en llamas.

Sona se acercó hasta Issei con un nuevo balón.

-No sé qué demonios has hecho, pero que no se repita.

Issei cogió el nuevo balón y se disculpó. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar, pero esta vez no se pasó de Mal.

-Te ordeno que no explotes y te metas por ese círculo de metal. – le murmuró a la pelota y la lanzó.

El arco que dibujó era perfecto. Sin duda sería un tiro limpio. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de encestar.

-¡Yip! – El árbitro apareció, saltó y capturó la pelota - ¡Sacad a ese payaso de aquí! – ordenó con una sonrisa divertida.

El público volvió a estallar en abucheos e insultos contra el árbitro. Habían estado a un segundo de ganar una pizza gratis, y ahora ese desgraciado aparecía y les jodia, nuevamente.

-*Sé que te estas divirtiendo, Sairaorg, pero tienes que volver al Infierno*

Sairaorg avanzó por la cancha mientras extendía sus manos y giraba sobre sí mismo.

-*Fíjate Issei. Estamos en el Infierno… ¡en el nuevo Infierno!*

Issei observó detenidamente a los presentes. Hay había de todo, y no precisamente bueno.

-¡Hermanos, a pecar como marranos! – exclamó una anciana gorda sin camisa.

Frunciendo el ceño Issei volvió su mirada a su hermano.

-*Me mandaron aquí a llevaros de vuelta… ¡y eso pienso hacer!*

-*Ya me gustaría ver eso*

Desde su lugar, Akeno y Rias observaban maravilladas al dúo.

-Me parece que vamos a ver un duelo de Diablos. – se carcajeó Rias mientras Akeno la abrazaba extasiada.

-*¿Sabes que papá se puso enfermo al iros vosotros?* - le dijo Issei intentando hacer que Sairaorg recapacitara.

-Ojalá se muera. – le dijo esta vez con la boca mientras le lanzaba el balón – Porque ahora me toca a mí. – sonrió retador mientras se ponía en posición defensiva.

Issei cogió el balón, se lo puso en el dedo y lo hizo girar velozmente mientras su gesto se volvía serio.

-Vas a deseas no haber dicho eso. – masculló mientras empezaba a botar la pelota.

Y fue así como ambos hermanos empezaron un uno contra uno.

XXXXX

Desde el apartamento, Kuroka y Kiba, el cual aún miraba incrédulo a Kuroka, observaban el partido entre Issei y Sairaorg. La verdad es que daba gusto verlo.

-¡Machácalo Ise! ¡Machácalo! ¡Destroza a esa basura dopada! – exclamó Kuroka con los ojos brillantes. Entonces, al acordarse nuevamente de la presencia del rubio, le miró – Digo, miau, miau.

El pobre Kiba estaba empezando a pensar que se había vuelto loco.

XXXXX

Dentro de la cancha, Issei intentaba pasar a Sairaorg, pero la defensa de este era magnifica. El público animaba a Issei mientras los jugadores de ambos equipos salían al campo, observando fascinados el encuentro.

Mientras Sairaorg se reía y le retaba, Issei dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta la zona de medio campo mientras Sairaorg se quedaba un poco más delante de la línea de tres.

-*¡El angelito de papá! ¡Eres el angelito de papá!* - se burlaba Sairaorg al ver que Issei no pida con él.

Entonces, sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde, Issei corrió hacia el botando el balón y, cuando estaba a un metro, dio un salto que provocó el asombro de todos los presentes, incluido el propio Sairaorg.

Cuando Issei llegó al tablero, hizo un mate con tal saña y fuerza que rompió el tablero de cristal. Al caer empujo a Sairaorg, que se había puesto justo debajo, tirándolo al suelo mientras los cristales caían sobre ambos.

El estadio entero estalló en aplausos y ovaciones para Issei, el cual miró a su hermano mayor arrogante.

-Que pasada.- admitió Sairaorg - ¿Quién te ha enseñado eso?

-Lo siento Sairaorg. Debe ser el súper zumo de Diablo que me dio papá. – explicó mientras sacaba la petaca de su pantalón.

-¡¿Súper zumo de Diablo?! – Exclamó sorprendido Sairaorg mientras le quitaba la petaca de las manos - ¡Trae aquí, imbécil!

-¡No te lo tomes!

Pero Sairaorg no hizo caso. Destapó la petaca y posó sus labios. Pero entonces pasó algo que no solo le sorprendió a él, sino que también a todo el público. El árbitro se apartó la petaca de la boca, pero entonces todos pudieron ver el cuerpo de Sairaorg, el cual salía de la garganta del humano y desaparecía a través del cuello de la petaca.

Cuando todo el cuerpo de Diablo fue absorbido por la petaca, el humano cayó desmayado y la petaca cayó de sus manos.

-¡Esto es mejor que esa mierda de David Copperfield! – gritó alguien del público.

Al ver que había logrado atrapar a su hermano, Issei salió de su ensoñación y cogió la petaca.

-¡Eres un cerdo Issei! ¡Aquí no hay súper zumo de Diablo! – gritaba Sairaorg desde dentro de la petaca.

Sonriéndole arrogante, Issei cerró la petaca, observándola contento de sí mismo.

-"Sairaorg atrapado. Ya solo queda Vali"

-¡Sable Issei! – Ante el grito cercano, Issei dejó de mirar la petaca para fijar su vista en dos hermosas rockeras, que le saludaban con el típico saludo de los rockeros - ¡Somos tus esclavas para siempre! – exclamaron al unísono.

XXXXX

Esa misma noche, en el apartamento de Issei y Kiba, se celebraba una pequeña fiesta en honor a Issei y su logro. Los presentes eran; Issei, Kiba, Kuroka, Akeno y Rias. El dúo femenino había llevado una tarta de chocolate que tenía dibujadas unas llamas con el nombre de Issei.

Issei y Kuroka disfrutaban de la deliciosa tarta. Akeno partía un nuevo trozo mientras Rias ponía un disco de Ozzy. Kiba, por su parte, intentaba terminar de aclararse.

-Entonces tu padre es el Diablo. – le dijo a Issei.

-Exacto.

-Y tú eres una gata que puede hablar.

-Y más cosas. – sonrió Kuroka mientras terminaba de devorar su trozo.

-¿Y quiénes sois vosotras?

-Solo unas fans de Ise y del trabajo de su padre. – respondió Akeno mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla.

-Oye Ise. – le llamó Rias. El castaño se giró, mirando a la pelirroja - ¿Qué intenta decir Ozzy? – preguntó mientras giraba el disco del tocadiscos en dirección contraria.

-Nada de nada. Ozzy no mandaba mensajes ocultos. – Negó divertido, levantándose de su asiento, caminando hacia una estantería – Pero alucinad con esto. – Sacó un álbum – Chicago.

Akeno y Rias le miraron sin entender mientras Kuroka se carcajeaba. Issei puso el disco, eligió una canción en particular y dejó que la música empezara a sonar. Kiba miró a Akeno.

-Me encanta esta canción. Es preciosa. – le dijo.

Entonces Issei la detuvo y empezó a girarla en sentido contrario. Para sorpresa de los humanos, esta vez sí que había un mensaje oculto.

- _Os ordeno en nombre de Lucifer, que derraméis la sangre de los inocentes._

Kiba estaba con la boca abierta. Ese grupo que tanto le gustaba y tenía hermosas letras… resulta que tenía ese aterrador mensaje oculto. Rias y Akeno observaban alucinadas y sonrientes al castaño.

-Ahí va, que fuerte. Chicago sí que mola. ¡Jajajaja!

-Que pasada Ise. – sonrió Rias mientras levantaba la mano, la cual choco con la de Issei.

Las risas no tardaron en inundar el lugar. Kiba, intentando recomponerse, le dio una probada a la tarta preparada por las chicas, pero notó un extraño sabor.

-Hum. Oye, esta tarta, sabe cómo rara.

-Es que le he echado una buena bolsa de maría…

-¡!

-Para alegra un poquito la fiesta.

-No me jodas. – comentó sorprendida Kuroka.

-¿Quién es María? – preguntó ingenuo Issei.

-¿María? ¡Pues la que da alegría! ¡Jajajaja! – se carcajeó Kuroka.

Durante las horas siguientes, el apartamento se volvió un caos. Con el ánimo por las nubes, gracias sobre todo a su amiga María, el quinteto no dejaba de hacer burradas y locuras. En no se sabe qué momento, pues la noche ya estaba cerrada, Rias le pedía a Issei que repitiera algo.

-Venga Ise, hazlo otra vez.

-¡Eso! ¡Otra vez, otra vez! – suplicó Akeno.

-Es que me empezar a doler. – se rio Issei desde el suelo.

-Venga Ise. Por fiii.

-Vale. Está bien. Pero la última.

Mientras se reían, el castaño se incorporó y, ante la mirada de todos, empezó a girar su cuello trescientos sesenta grados. Las carcajadas no tardaron en salir.

-¡Joder!

-¡Como mola!

-¡Da cosa!

Issei, carcajeándose también, se volvió a tumbar en el suelo.

-Madre mía, yo me corría juergas como estas con mi pequeña hermanita. ¡Nos cogíamos tales pedos que luego no nos acordábamos de nada! ¡Joder como se cabrearon mis padres!

-¿Es pequeña?

-Si fuera humana tendría unos quince.

-¡Jajajaja!

-Sabéis… - Kiba tomó la palabra – una vez me enamoré. Pero ella dijo que no era fiable y ella necesitaba eso.

-¿No sería él, en vez de ella? – le corrigió Rias con una sonrisa burlona.

-… graciosa. – murmuró con sonrisa fingida Kiba.

-¡Te ha pillado Kiba! ¡Jajajaja! – dijo Kuroka.

Issei dejó de reírse un momento y se cayó. No dijo nada durante unos segundos y se quedó con la mirada perdida.

-¿Ei? ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Akeno.

-Pues un poco raro. Me siento mal por lo que pasó con Asia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Quieres llorar en mi hombro? – le ofreció Kiba.

-Tranquilízate reina.

-¡Ogh, déjame en paz, Rias!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Le ha dicho reina! ¡Jajajaja!

-En verdad me gustaría disculparme con ella. Me lo estaba pasando bien, hasta que me encontré con Vali, y me hizo decirle cosas muy feas.

-Oye Ise, quizás es que te sientes culpable. – Comentó Kuroka - ¡Pero yo que voy a saber que ni veo ni siento! ¡Que llevo un colocón del quince! ¡Jajajaja!

Rias y Akeno también se rieron, hasta que la morena cayó en algo.

-¡Hostias! ¡Que Ozzy toca dentro de quince minutos! – Exclamó alarmada mientras miraba el reloj - ¡Vámonos ya!

-Joder, es verdad. – Masculló Rias – Oye Ise, puede que eso te anime. ¡Anda, vente!

-Lo lamento chicas, pero no estoy en condiciones de concentrarme en Ozzy y su música como él se merece. Lo lamento. – se disculpó poniéndose de pie.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con desilusión.

-Pues vaya. Si has de sentirte mal. En este caso no pasa nada. ¡Pero a la próxima te vienes! – sonrió Akeno.

-Eso mismo. Venga, corre, discúlpate, y luego te vienes. ¿Va?

-Es una buena idea Rias. Veré que hago.

Primero Rias y luego Akeno se despidieron de Issei dándole un abrazo y un beso bastante cerca de los labios. Kuroka le miró con una leve sonrisa mientras se tumbaba cómoda en el sofá.

-Bueno, pues ya puedes estar fresco mañana Ise. Nos iremos a buscar a Vali… a primera hora. Ale, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Kuroka. Has eso de dormir.

Kuroka roncó y empezó a cantar un _'la, la, la, la, lalaaa'_. Por el ritmo se podía saber que era la canción de Freddy Krueger.

-Esto sí que es lo más horrible que he visto en toda mi vida. – Murmuró Kiba - ¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó a Issei.

-… voy a ir a disculparme.

-Venga. Ve machote.

-Nos vemos Kiba.

Dicho esto se marchó del apartamento, tambaleándose un poco.

XXXXX

Issei caminó por las largas calles de la ciudad hasta el lugar donde vivía Asia. El edificio era uno de apartamentos parecido al suyo. Una entrada principal y varias escaleras de servicio. Tenía claro que Asia no le iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos, por lo que tendría que subir por la escalera de servicio.

Empezó entonces su ascenso piso a piso. Siguiendo el olor que recordaba de la rubia, Issei se asomó por una ventana del primer piso. Fue en ese momento cuando deseo por primera vez no tener vista.

Dentro del apartamento había un hombre. Tenía el cabello corto y su nombre era Gasper. A Issei no solo le extrañó que llevara diminuta lencería femenina, sino también el decorado del lugar. Un esqueleto, esperaba que falso, juguetes que usaban las dominatriz, cuadros con pinturas escalofriantes y otras que no hacían falta mencionar.

-Oh, hola. – saludó con tono sensual el travesti.

-H-hola.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-No, gracias. En realidad busco a una chica llamada Asia.

-¿Asia Argento? Dos pisos más arriba guapetón.

-Gracias. Buena suerte con lo de frotarte los pezones.

-No necesito suerte. Se hacerlo. – dicho esto empezó a frotárselos.

-Y-ya veo. – murmuró mientras seguía subiendo por las escaleras.

Sin duda le sería muy difícil olvidar aquello. Siguió el ascenso durante dos pisos, tal y como le había dicho el travesti. Fue entonces que, al llegar a su destino, la vio.

Asia llevaba un pijama rosado. Tenía varios muñecos de peluche en su habitación y estaba jugando con uno de ellos. Para cualquiera que la viese, adorable seria la palabra que usaría para describir lo que estaba viendo.

Inspirando profundamente golpeó dos veces el cristal. Asia dio un brinco y se fijó en él.

-¿Issei?

-Hola Asia.

-Espera un momento. – le pidió mientras se levantaba y cogía algo.

-De acuerdo. – esperó pacientemente, de cuclillas, hasta que ella abriera la ventana. Una vez que ya no había objeto alguno separándoles, saludó – Hola.

En ese preciso momento, Asia sacó un spray de pimienta y se lo roció en los ojos.

-¡Toma esto! – gritó enojada.

-¡Joder como duele! ¡Quema mucho! – gritó de dolor mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre volver?!

-¡Yo solo quería disculparme, pero no quedarme ciego! – intentaba explicarse mientras se movía sin ver.

Fue entonces que, al dar varios pasos hacia atrás, se cayó por la barandilla. Al ver como caía, Asia salió de su habitación y se asomó por la barandilla.

-¡Ay por Dios! ¡Issei! ¡No te mueras!

Fue entonces que, de algún modo, Issei detuvo su caída a menos de un metro del suelo.

-¿Issei? – Escuchó el llamado de Asia desde arriba - ¿Estás muerto?

El joven Diablo, el cual tenía los ojos llorosos, miró a uno y otro lado, observando alucinado que estaba flotando.

-¡No! ¡No estoy muerto! ¡Me parece que estoy flotando! – dijo mientras empezaba a elevarse.

-¿Flotando? ¿Cómo que flotando?

-No tengo ni idea. Es posible que sea gracias a la tarta que he comido hace poco.

-Vale, pues no debería estar alucinada… ¡pero lo estoy!

-No te creas que eres la única que lo está flipando.

Mientras flotaba dejó de estar boca arriba para estar boca abajo. Para su desgracia volvió a equivocarse de piso, encontrándose con el travesti, que ahora se echaba cera caliente encima.

-Te has vuelto a equivocar. – le dijo Gasper.

-Oh, lo lamento. Sigue con lo tuyo. - Y siguió elevándose lentamente hasta estar frente a Asia – Hola nuevamente. – Saludó, pero ahora se llevó un puñetazo en toda la nariz - ¡Joder! ¡Corta el rollo!

-¡Oye guapo, porque flotes no voy a perdonarte lo del nabo en el huerto!

-Ese no era yo. Estaba poseído por mi hermano Vali. – explicó mientras se acercaba poco a poco, pues Asia le apuntaba con el spray de pimienta.

-¿Cómo que poseído?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi padre estaba en el Infierno? Pues es porque es el Diablo. Él quiere seguir en el Trono otros diez mil años, pero a mis hermanos no les gustó nada de nada. Salieron del Infierno, congelando la Entrada, y ahora mi padre se está descomponiendo.

-El Diablo… - murmuró Asia sin creérselo.

-Y yo quiero mucho a mi padre, ¿sabes? Así que he venido a la Tierra para llevar a mis hermanos de vuelta, a rastras si hace falta.

-Ahora entiendo lo del muy al sur. – murmuró mientras bajaba el spray.

-¡Exacto!

-… Hum, no sé si debo creerte.

-¡¿Cómo coño no me vas a creer?! ¡Estoy volando, hostias! – exclamó incrédulo mientras descendía.

-¡Vale, vale, te creo! Vuelve a subir.

Issei la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras volvía a elevarse. Entonces avanzo, haciendo retroceder a Asia, y se posó nuevamente sobre las escaleras.

-Gracias por creerme. – Modificó la mueca por una sonrisa – Eres la primera amiga que hice aquí y te tengo bastante cariño. Nuevamente quiero disculparme por lo que mi hermano me hizo decirte.

-Yo… la verdad… no sé qué pensar ahora mismo…

-Ven conmigo. Yo puedo darte el poder. – le ofreció su mano sonriente.

Un poco dubitativa, Asia se la cogió y, para su asombro, empezó a elevarse. Issei guio a Asia por los cielos de New York. Fue un momento agradable para ambos. Además, gracias a eso, Asia se convenció de que Issei no era en realidad una mala persona.

-¡Mira, es el Empire State! – señaló la rubia el icónico edificio.

-¡Y ahí está el Pollo Popeye! – señaló el castaño el puesto de venta.

Desde las calles, Dulio se detuvo y observó el cielo, más precisamente donde estaban Issei y Asia.

-¡El Diablo esta sobre nosotros! ¡Y lleva con él una puta maligna!

Entonces escuchó un ruido y luego…

SPLASH

CRASH

Una boca de agua se había roto, el agua salió disparada, golpeando al ciego, enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás, rompiendo un escaparate.

-¿Has sido tú? – preguntó asombrada Asia.

-Nadie llama a una amiga mía puta maligna. – se carcajeó Issei.

XXXXX

Esa noche, luego de hacer las paces con Asia, Issei se encontró de mejor humor para ir al concierto de Ozzy. Esa noche se lo pasó de fábula junto a Rias y Akeno, que llevaban un poco del pastel. No supo en que momento el mundo se convirtió en un lugar de colorines.

A la mañana siguiente Issei se despertó en un cuarto ajeno.

-Hum. Joder que bien me siento esta mañana. Incluso mejor que las otras. – sonrió.

-Hum.

Escuchó un gemido y miró a ambos lados. En la cama, junto a él, estaban Rias y Akeno totalmente desnudas. El asombro no abandonó el rostro de Issei durante varios segundos, pero luego dio paso a una sonrisa de victoria.

-"¡Ole, ole y ole!" – gritó para sí mismo.

Entonces cogió su ropa y abandonó el piso. Había quedado con Kuroka para ir en busca de Vali.

XXXXX

Por su parte, Kiba y Kuroka veían la tele con gran preocupación, pues el telediario nuevamente daba una asombrosa noticia.

-*Buenos días, New York. Esto es un avance informativo. Un espantoso crimen ha dado lugar a una recompensa record de quince millones por la captura de este sujeto. – al lado de la presentadora salió una foto de Issei. Kiba se tapó la boca, asombrado – Nadie sabe cómo se llama, pero se ha ganado el sobrenombre de _'El monstruo'_. Hay que considerarlo armado y es tremendamente peligroso. Estas son las palabras del jefe de la policía.*

La imagen dio paso a la entrevista del jefe de policía. Desde la misma comisaria, un montón de periodistas grababan las palabras del hombre.

-*El hombre que causó sensación anoche no es un héroe. De hecho es un asesino de masas.* - y mostró una foto de Issei.

-Ufff. Esto no me gusta nada. – murmuró preocupado el rubio.

-Joder. ¿Dónde coño estará? – masculló Kuroka.

La imagen de la tele descendió hasta los pies del hombre, mostrando que estaba descalzo sobre una plancha a máxima potencia.

-Como suponía. Es una trampa. Ise, ¿Dónde estás?

XXXXX

En alguna parte de la ciudad, Issei caminaba con un gran humor y una gran sonrisa, saludando a todo el que se encontraba por delante. En un puesto chino de flores se detuvo a olerlas. Entonces vio que los dueños, un matrimonio de orientales, le miraban mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-Cariño, mira. Es el monstruo. – dijeron en su propio idioma.

-Buenos días amigos. – saludó en el mismo.

-¡Tu llama a la policía y yo le golpeare con una pala! – le dijo el marido a su mujer.

Frunciendo el ceño confuso, Issei decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de ahí. Para su sorpresa, los orientales empezaron a llamarle _'El Monstruo'_. Conforme iba caminando, con los viejos detrás, más gente se le iba uniendo, llamándole del mismo modo.

Al final, debido a toda la gente que se les había unido, tuvo que empezar a correr. Incluso discapacitados en silla de ruedas se le unieron. Entonces empezó a correr cuesta abajo. Debido a que los discapacitados iban a toda pastilla, estaban cerca de darle caza.

Entonces Issei giró bruscamente, metiéndose en un callejón. Debido a que no podían parar, estos se estamparon contra un pequeño autobús. La gente pasó de largo del callejón en el cual Issei estaba escondido.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? Con lo bien que había empezado el día. – masculló sin entender.

Pensando que se había librado, pudo relajarse un poco. Pero, para su desgracia, el chino cabrón le vio, llamando al resto.

-"Puto chino de mierda"

Los perseguidores entraron al callejón despacio. Pueden que fueran muchos, pero se guiaban por lo dicho en las noticias.

-¡Joder, dejadme en paz, pesados! ¡No soy un monstruo! – Gritaba, pero no le hacían caso – "Mierda, que hago… ¡Un momento!" Libera el Mal. – susurró.

Entonces sus ojos volvieron a brillar en fuego. Para sorpresa y terror de los humanos, Issei se dividió en cientos de pequeñas arañas con su cara. La gente empezó a gritar y salir pitando del callejón, intentando que ninguna de esas arañas les atrapase.

XXXXX

En el apartamento, Kiba y Kuroka buscaban por internet y la tele alguna noticia de Issei.

-No encuentro nada. – decía Kiba mientras dejaba el portátil en la mesa y se sentaba en el sofá.

-En la tele tampoco dicen nada. – dijo Kuroka.

Fue entonces que, para terror del rubio, un montón de arañas aparecieron por debajo de su puerta. Pero entonces estas arañas empezaron a unirse hasta crear nuevamente el cuerpo de Issei.

-¡Kuroka, tengo un problema muy gordo!

-Joder que susto. – murmuró Kiba recuperándose del ataque de pánico.

-Estas de mierda hasta el cuello. Ven, fíjate.

Issei se acercó y se puso junto a Kiba. Por la tele, el jefe de policía mostraba un video sobre lo que supuestamente Issei había hecho luego del partido. En ella se veía a Issei disparando con metralleta en un local.

-¡Ese no soy yo! ¡Obviamente es de una película de gánsteres! ¡Esto es cosa de Vali!

-Lo tienes jodido. – Le dijo Kuroka - ¡Le ha puesto tu careto al malo de _'El precio del poder'_! Al menos tiene gusto por buenas pelis.

-Coincido con ella. Es una de las tres mejores películas de De Palma. – comentó Kiba.

Fue entonces cuando tocaron la puerta varias veces, asustando al trio.

-No me jodas que ya te han localizado. – murmuró asombrada Kuroka – Que rápido.

-¡Ise, Kiba, Kuroka, somos nosotras! – reconocieron la voz de Rias.

-¡Dejadnos pasar!

Aliviado, Issei no tardo en abrirles la puerta. Al instante ambas entraron en el apartamento.

-Eres malo Ise. – le regañó Akeno – Nosotras que esperábamos encontrarte con nosotras para el polvo matutino y no estabas.

Desde su sitio, Kuroka miró al trio con mal gesto.

-¡Akeno, no es momento para eso! Hemos visto las noticias. Y hay mogollón de gente que viene hacia aquí.

-Oh Dios. Es como si siguieran un rastro de mierda gigante de insecto. – comentó Kiba mientras miraba por la ventana, viendo el mogollón de gente que había en la calle.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora Kuroka? – le preguntó Akeno.

-Pues no sé. Esto… como que me viene un pelín grande, ¿sabéis?

-¿Qué haría tu viejo? – le preguntó Rias a Issei.

-¡Claro! ¡Esa es una gran idea! ¡Se lo preguntaré! ¡Ahora matadme!

-¿Estas de coña?

-¡No! ¡Va en serio! ¡Quedamos a las doce en la estación Gran Central! ¡Y ahora os lo ordeno, matadme!

Con un brillo en los ojos, ambas mujeres cogieron al Diablo.

-¡Pos vale!

Corrieron hacia la encimera, estampando con toda su fuerza la cabeza de Issei en ella. Ambas esperaban abrirle la cabeza y matarlo pero, para su descontento, eso no había sido suficiente.

-Ohhh, duele mogollón, pero sigo vivo. – murmuró Issei muy adolorido.

Kiba se enderezó y giró lentamente.

-Siempre he querido matar a alguien. ¿Me dejas probar?

Los cuatro le miraron con asombro, pero accedieron. Kiba llenó la bañera hasta arriba y sumergió a Issei en ella. Al principio no pasó nada, hasta que Issei se quedó sin aire, pero Kiba no le iba a dejar respirar.

-¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Me arruinaste la vida! – gritaba el rubio mientras se reía disfrutando.

Rias y Akeno se descojonaban junto a él, mirándole con un nuevo respeto.

XXXXX

En el salón del Trono, el yayo Rizevim, Saji Cara-teta y mala copia de Chewbacca jugaban una partida de póker mientras el resto de demonios veían.

-Colega, has perdido. ¡Escalera de color! – Exclamaba victorioso Rizevim - ¡Fuera el sujetador! – Saji Cara-teta les miraba ofendido - ¡Joder, no había visto un par de melones tan grandes desde la feria de mi pueblo!

Las carcajadas de los demás jugadores no se hicieron de esperar.

Issei, siendo ajeno a eso, caminó hasta al Trono. Pero, en cuanto vio a su padre, supo que realmente no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Sirzechs no tenía cuerpo de cintura para abajo y su aspecto era decrepito.

-Joder papá, que mala cara tienes. – comentó asustado.

-Hijo, no tengo piernas, no tengo caderas, solo tengo una oreja. – Pero esta se desprendió – Ya no tengo orejas.

Grayfia cogió la oreja y miró duramente a Issei.

-Ala, ya no tiene orejas. ¿Estas contento?

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡Ya he atrapado a Sairaorg, pero Vali ha puesto a TODA la ciudad en mi contra!

-¡No te oigo Ise! – gritó Sirzechs.

-Probando, probando. – decía Grayfia a la oreja desprendida.

-¡Pónmela, pónmela!

-Ise, por la pinta que tiene te queda hasta media noche. Vuelve ahí arriba y salva a tu padre. ¡Vamos!

-¡Yo te salvare, papá! – gritó Issei mientras corría nuevamente hacia la Entrada de fuego.

Su corazón se estremecía con los gritos de dolor de su padre.


	4. Verdad verdadera

Ni Little Nicky ni High School DxD me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

TRYNDAMER95: XDDD

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: me alegra que te guste esta adaptación y te haga reir XDDD

Guest: gracias tio. Bueno, respecto a eso, cada quien con sus gustos :)

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

 **VERDAD VERDADERA**

* * *

Rias y Akeno caminaban hacia la estación de la policía.

-¿Estas segura, tía?

-Estoy nerviosa. Quiero potar.

Siguieron hasta llegar a la puerta, donde varios policías charlaban entre ellos.

-Oye figura, sabemos dónde encontrar al Issei ese. – les dijo Akeno.

Nada más mencionar esas palabras, los policías las cogieron y empujaron hacia adentro, guiándolas hasta el despacho del mandamás. Nada más atravesar la puerta se dio cuenta de que ciertamente en ese lugar habitaba el Mal. Había botellas de alcohol por todas partes y las mujeres iban vestidas ligeritas de ropas.

-¿Qué pasa jefe? – saludó Rias.

-¿Tenéis lo que busco?

-¿Tiene usted lo que buscamos? – El jefe de policía hizo un gesto y le dieron un gran maletín - ¡Joder que guay!

-El resto os lo daré cuando tenga a Issei. – dijo el jefe.

-Nos parece bien. Ah, una cosa os voy a decir. Ese Issei, no es un tipo normal.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Puede que sea el hijo de Satán. – respondió Akeno.

El despacho se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que el jefe de policía empezó a carcajearse, contagiando a todos la risa. Incluso Rias y Akeno empezaron a reírse. Entonces el jefe se puso de pie, agarró por el cuello a ambas y las levantó del suelo.

-Pues tendré que ir con mucho cuidado. – Murmuró con voz fría - ¿Dónde está?

Dicho esto las soltó. Pero, para su sorpresa, ambas se levantaron, cogieron sus manos y se las pusieron nuevamente en la garganta.

-Joder como mola.

-Hágalo otra vez.

XXXXX

Luego de llegar al acuerdo con el jefe de policía, ambas guiaron a estos a la Estación Gran Central, hasta la parada de metro por donde llegaba Issei a la Tierra. Una vez llegaron, los policías alumbraron la zona oscura, enfocando a Kiba y Kuroka.

-Supongo que el hijo de Satán comprenderá esta putadita. – comentó Rias.

-¡Sacadlos de ahí! – ordenó el jefe.

Entonces varios policías bajaron a las vías y cogieron a Kiba y Kuroka. Cuando los subieron a la plataforma el jefe comentó.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una miau-miau y su amante gay? ¿Cómo lo hacéis, chicos?

-Oh, cállese. – masculló Kiba.

Los policías caminaron hacia las escaleras que daban acceso a la primera planta, pero el jefe no avanzó tanto.

-¡Lleváoslos a las celdas! ¡Cerrad todos los accesos! ¡Que nadie entre ni salga! – Dicho esto se volvió hacia ambas mujeres, deteniéndolas – Ei, ¿queréis ver algo chulo? – sonrió ladinamente.

-Por supuesto.

El jefe se alejó unos pasos, estiró sus brazos y entonces se metió un dedo en la nariz, pero, para sorpresa de ambas, fue metiendo poco a poco los demás dedos, la mano y el brazo.

-Joder, está buscando petróleo.

-Wow, vaya pedazo de moco.

Cuando estaba a punto de meter también el codo, el humano empezó a sacar el brazo. En su mano llevaba agarrada una bota. Ambos empezaron a aplaudir y a reírse al ver a Vali salir de la nariz. El humano cayó desmallado al suelo.

-Bueno, ¿a qué hora viene mi hermano? – preguntó entonces serio Vali.

-A las doce… - respondió Akeno mirando el reloj, el cual marcaba las doce y cinco – y pico.

-Oye fenómeno, aunque no seas el jefe de verdad nos darás el resto de la pasta, ¿no tío? – le preguntó Rias.

-¿Sabéis lo que os voy a dar? Una tortura indescriptible administrada por los demonios durante toda la eternidad. – amenazó con una sonrisa malvada.

-Pero nos quedamos con la pasta, ¿no? – volvió a preguntar Rias como si nada.

-Claro. Por qué no. – murmuró con una mueca, apartando al dúo.

Avanzó hasta el límite de la plataforma, abriendo un kit-kata, esperando paciente la llegada de su hermano menor. Durante aproximadamente cinco minutos los tres esperaron en completo silencio. Rias y Akeno se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando.

-je, que bueno esta esto.

Una voz femenina llamó la atención del trio. Una vagabunda se acercó al dúo femenino con una botella en una bolsa.

-Oíd guapas, ¿queréis hacéroslo conmigo? Vamos, no seáis malas.

-No gracias, pero nos quedamos con la priva. – dijo Akeno mientras le quitaba la botella.

-¡Eh, ladronas! ¡Cerdas!

-¡Ah, quita de aquí! ¡Lárgate! – le gritó Rias mientras le empujaba y daba una patada en el culo.

-Pse. Imbécil. – murmuró Akeno.

Vali rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar la salida del Infierno. No le interesa en lo más mínimo esas dos idiotas.

-Hum. Pippermint tía.

Ante la mención de la bebida, Vali dejó de comer.

-Hum. Pippermint. Que rico está.

Ante la segunda mención dejó caer la golosina y caminó como hipnotizado hacia el dúo.

-¿Quieres un trago? – le ofreció Akeno.

Vali cogió la botella con una sonrisa.

-Venga colega. Brinda por los quince millones de pavos. – le dijo Rias.

-Por la profanación de la Tierra y a corrupción de los humanos. – dijo Vali elevando la botella.

-Lo que tú digas, barrigas.

-Salud.

Estaba a punto de darle un sorbo, hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle importante. Fijándose en ambas mujeres, que le hacían gesto para que bebiera, Vali pudo darse cuenta de que Rias estaba sudando, pero Akeno seguía fresca como una lechuga. Al notar su mirada, ambas se pusieron nerviosas.

-Hace mucho calor aquí abajo. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan fresca? – le preguntó a Akeno.

-Ah… pues… la cerveza baja la temperatura corporal. Lo leí en… ¡una revista de cerveza!

Con una sonrisa divertida, Vali dio una vuelta sobre ambas.

-Este líquido me apagará la sed… me refrescará.

-Por supuesto. – dijo Rias.

Entonces se puso frente a Akeno y sacó la petaca de Issei de la bolsa.

-O puede que me atrape dentro para toda la eternidad. – dijo con voz dura.

-P-para nada.

-Oh hermanito. Te echaba de menos. ¡Sal a saludar! – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

-No soy Issei. – dijo Akeno con la voz de Issei.

-Te ordeno que salgas hermano. – esta vez Vali usó sus poderes para obligar al tercer hijo de Lucifer salir.

Entonces Akeno empezó a temblar. Desde la distancia, la vagabunda que resultaba ser Asia, veía nerviosa como se desarrollaba todo. Fue en ese momento cuando Rias se fijó en que por las piernas de Akeno bajaba un líquido y que su vieja amiga estaba jadeando muy sonrojada.

Sus jadeos empezaron a ser más intensos cuando un par de piernas asomaron por debajo de su falda. Rias veía todo con los ojos abiertos. Unos segundos después Akeno daba un grito de extremo placer y caía desmallada con una sonrisa.

Entonces Issei se irguió, mirando a su hermano.

-Hola.

-Así que por eso usaba falda. – Dijo Rias - ¡Tienes que hacer eso conmigo! ¡Mírala, parece que hubiera tenido el orgasmo más intenso de su vida!

-Duerme. – le ordenó Vali con sus poderes.

-Pues vale.

Y la pelirroja también cayó desmayada. Entonces Vali se fijó en la petaca, viendo a su hermano en el fondo de esta.

-Ah, hola Sairaorg.

-¡Déjate de mierdas y sácame de aquí!

-¿Sabes? En el nuevo Infierno solo hace falta un Satán.

-¡Eres un hijo de…!

Cerrando la petaca, Vali volvió a fijar su mirada en Issei.

-Pero, ahora que caigo, Sairaorg necesitará compañía ahí dentro. – Le tiró la petaca a Issei – Metete en la petaca.

XXXXX

En alguna otra parte, no muy lejos, Kiba y Kuroka seguían siendo escoltados por los policías. Fue entonces que Kuroka actuó. Era su turno. Se acercó a una esquina, indicando que tenía que hacer una cosita.

-Esperad. La gatita tiene que mear. – dijo uno de los policías.

Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, una especie de humo o gas salió de ella, envolviendo rápidamente la zona. Los policías empezaron a toser con fuerza. Aprovecho ese momento para liberarse y salir corriendo.

-¡Corre Kuroka! ¡Corre! – le gritaba Kiba mientras detenía a cualquier policía que intentara ir tras ella.

XXXXX

-No puedes hacerme beber esto Vali. – dijo Issei con convicción.

-Claro que puedo. – extendió su mano hacia el lugar donde estaba Asia y la atrajo hasta si, sujetándola del cuello – Oh, pero si es una de tus amigas. – Sonrió al quitarle la capucha - ¡Bebe o morirá! ¡Y ella sí que no volverá del lugar al que la voy a mandar!

-¡Sueleaba cobarde! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo! – le gritó Issei preocupado por la rubia.

Vali sonrió aún más al escuchar el pitido que producía el metro cuando se acercaba a una parada.

-Ah, oigo un tren que viene. – dijo mientras se acercaba más y más al límite de la plataforma.

-¡Déjala en paz Vali!

-Pues bebe.

-Vale, beberé, pero no le hagas daño.

-¡No lo hagas Ise! – le gritó Asia.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

Poco a poco se llevó la petaca a los labios pero, cuando estaba a punto de ser absorbido al interior de la petaca, alguien apareció. Kuroka le enseñó el trasero a Vali, elevando su cola y, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, una flecha salió disparada, clavándose en la pantorrilla de Vali.

-¡Arg! – la mirada que le dirigió este a Kuroka era de odio puro.

-Tsk. Eh, tranquilito que a mí también me ha dolido. – dijo Kuroka mientras se tumbaba en el suelo.

Aprovechando la distracción, Asia le mordió con fuerza en la mano, consiguiendo liberarse, pero se tropezaron y cayeron a las vías.

-¡Asia! – exclamó Issei mientras corría a las vías, saltando.

Cogió a Asia y la separó de Vali. Luego la lanzo a la plataforma. Entonces Vali agarró a su hermano.

-¡Nos vemos en el Infierno! – exclamó antes de que ambos fueran atropellados por el metro.

-¡Ise! – exclamó Asia aterrada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Tranquila. No le ha pasado nada. Recuerda que es el hijo del Diablo. – le recordó Kuroka desde lejos.

XXXXX

En el Infierno, más precisamente en el salón del Trono, todos observaban a Sirzechs… o lo que quedaba de él. Del gran y poderoso Sirzechs Lucifer ahora solo quedaban los brazos y la boca.

-Mira el lado bueno hijo. Puedes nadar, tocar la armónica y… eh… estrangular a alguien. – intentaba consolarle Rizevim.

-¡Llevadme a mi cuarto, quiero estar solo! – exclamaba lo que quedaba de Sirzechs.

-Si dejas el Trono cualquiera de tus hijos podría arrebatarte el Sillón del Poder. – le advirtió Grayfia.

-Oh mierda.

Entonces escucharon murmullos de asombro. Ambos volvieron sus vistas, encontrándose con que Vali atravesaba velozmente la sala del Trono.

-Eh, buenas noticias. Vali ha vuelto. – informó la mujer.

-¿Y me voy a poner bien? – Vali se detuvo justo frente a su padre – Hola.

-¿Dónde está Issei? – exigió saber Vali.

-Ha venido con Sairaorg y contigo, ¿no? – le preguntó Grayfia.

-He atravesado la Entrada solo.

-Lo lamento señor. Falsa alarma.

Tanto ella como Sirzechs se lamentaron por el suceso.

-¡¿Queréis dejar de jugar conmigo y decirme que es lo que se propone mi hermano?! – exigió saber.

XXXXX

Issei volvió a abrir los ojos luego del nuevo atropello. Para su desgracia, ya se había acostumbrado a que lo atropellara todo tipo de vehículo. Pero entonces vio algo que le descolocó.

Un inmenso y hermoso cielo azul igualito al de la Tierra. Pero en el Infierno el cielo no era azul. Cuando se incorporó pudo comprobar que no solo el cielo era distinto, sino que TODO a su alrededor era distinto.

Estaba sentado sobre hierba verde y fresca. Un suave viento soplaba de ninguna parte y las flores abonaban como si estuviera en medio de un campo en plena primavera. Se puso de pie y siguió observando. Unas extrañas esferas de luz flotaban como burbujas en el aire. Cerca de él había un hermoso lago de agua cristalina y un edificio del mármol más blanco que existía. También, en el horizonte, había un inmenso arcoíris multicolor.

Se rascó el trasero sin entender dónde demonios estaba. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no llevaba su típica ropa. Ahora llevaba unos zapatos, pantalones de traje y camisa blancos. Todo blanco. Pero al menos llevaba la petaca encima. Eso era un alivio.

-"Hum. No me termina de convencer esto" – pensó con el ceño fruncido – "Definitivamente no estoy en el Infierno. Pero entonces, ¿ande cojones estoy?" – Miró nuevamente para todos lados y comprobó que solo estaba aquel edificio – "Bueno, pues veamos si hay alguien aquí."

Con un nuevo objetivo se encaminó hacia aquel edificio. De vez en cuando echaba mirada a sus lados, esperando ver algo más extraño aún. Una vez llegó al edificio, la puerta se abrió por sí sola, permitiéndole el acceso.

Con paso dubitativo entró en la estancia. El lugar parecía sacado de la imaginación de los niños pequeños… por lo menos los que imaginan cosas, como dirían algunos, lindas, bonitas, hermosas, etc.

Una enorme sala con varios pilares y una gran bóveda en el techo y un par de escaleras de caracol. Varias macetas e instrumentos decoraban la sala. Al frente y ambos lados había más salas del mismo tamaño, en apariencia. Era sorprendente, pues afuera no parecía que fuera ni la mitad de grande.

Fue entonces que su mirada captó tres figuras. Estaban sentadas en dos sofás. Frente a ambos sofás había una especie de mesa, pero parecía estar llena de agua.

Bueno, las tres mujeres estaban, sin duda alguna, muy buenas. Pero sobre todo una de ellas. La más hermosa a ojos de Issei era bastante alta, tenía el cabello dorado, largo y ondulado. Dos hermosos ojos azules como esmeralda le miraban con gran ilusión y alegría. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue el escultural cuerpo y el enorme par de melones que tenía. Se llamaba Gabriel.

Otra de las mujeres presentes tenía el cabello largo, castaño y atado en dos coletas. Sus ojos eran de un tono morado, los cuales observaban divertida. Su cuerpo también era impresionante, aunque no tanto como el de la rubia. Su nombre era Irina.

La tercera tenía el cabello corto de color azul claro con un mechón verde a altura de la frente y ojos color café. Al contrario que las otras dos, ella parecía ser más seria a pesar de tener una leve sonrisa. Su cuerpo era parecido al de la castaña, pero más tonificado. Su nombre era Xenovia.

Cuando el trio femenino vio entrar a Issei, susurraron entre ellas, se pusieron de pie, metieron sus manos en la extraña fuente y sacaron un cartel en el cual decía _'Bienvenido Ise'_ , cosa que causo aún más confusión en el castaño. ¿Cómo sabían ellas que iba a llegar? ¡Ni siquiera él lo sabía!

-¡Bienvenido Ise! ¡Estoy súper contenta de que estés aquí! – exclamó la más voluptuosa con gran alegría.

-¡Súper, súper! – gritó la castaña.

-En serio lo están. – dijo menos efusiva la peli azul.

-Em… ya… vale. Esto, ¿podéis decirme como se llega al Palacio Negro? Tengo que ver a mi padre. – pidió amablemente.

Las tres se miraron con una sonrisa mientras la rubia se acercaba hasta él.

-¿Te importa si te pregunto algo? ¿Qué sabes de tu mamá? – le preguntó mientras enlazaba su brazo con el de Issei.

-Mi madre… - se puso a pensar un rato mientras era guiado hasta los sofás – Mis hermanos dicen que era una cabra montesa. No sé nada más.

-¿Una cabra? – la mujer le miró con total asombro y ofendida – Osea que horror. – Las otras dos mujeres se sentaron nuevamente en su sofá mientras la rubia le indicaba que se sentara a su lado – No Ise, no era una cabra. – le dijo recobrando su tono anterior.

-¿No era una cabra? – Issei no se lo podía creer.

-¡Era un ángel!

Durante varios segundos, el hijo del Diablo no sabía ni que decir ni que pensar. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ser su madre un ángel?

-¿Un ángel? No. Imposible. Además, ¿cómo sabes tú quien es mi madre? – exigió saber con el ceño fruncido.

La peli azul hizo una mueca y un gesto para levantarse, pero la castaña se lo impidió, aun sonriente.

-Por qué Ise… yo soy tu madre. – confesó con el rostro serio.

-No. Eso no puede ser. ¡Es imposible!

-Mira en tu corazón. Sabes que es verdad.

-¡Nooooo!

Las otras dos mujeres miraban la mala imitación de la épica escena de Star Wars V.

-¡Oye, no es malo que tu madre, osea yo, sea un ángel!

-Lo siento, pero esto me ha recordado cierta peli. – Se disculpó – Pero, si eres mi madre, ¿cómo es que no eres vieja?

-Los ángeles no envejecen, hijo.

-¡Osea acabas de llamarle hijo! – gritó Irina extasiada mientras se levantaba.

-¡Osea no me lo puedo creer!

Ambas se abrazaron y empezaron a reírse y dar saltitos. La peli azul se les acabó uniendo. Issei, por su parte, intentaba digerir la nueva verdad… que la mujer frente a él era su madre… un ángel. ¡Y había pensado en como seria si la empotrara contra la pared! ¡Joder, se sentía enfermo!

Agitando violentamente la cabeza, volvió a fijarse en su madre. Dejando atrás la escena incestuosa, ahora nacía en el un nuevo sentimiento. Nunca había tenido una madre y se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas a partir de ese momento.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos plateados entró por la puerta con un disco de tocadiscos en su mano.

-Gabriel, Xenovia, Irina, es hora de la clase de mambo.

-Oh, lo lamento Ross. Es que tengo visita. – se puso al lado de Issei, abrazándole – Este es mi hijo Ise.

-Hola. – saludo Ross.

-Hola.

-¿Sabes bailar el mambo?

-Me temo que no.

-Mueve tu cucú, mueve cucú. – empezó a cantar mientras movía las caderas, marchándose por la puerta.

-Hasta luego Ross.

-Mueve tu cucú, ¡Yeah!

XXXXX

Mientras, en el Infierno, Vali estaba al límite de su paciencia. Tenía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza respecto a su hermano.

-Nadie te va a decir nada, Vali. – habló Sirzechs.

-¡Ya estoy harto! – gritó furioso mientras avanzaba hacia Saji Cara-teta. Le agarró del cuello y le hizo inclinarse – A lo mejor un buen pellizquito le suelta la lengua. – sonrió colmilludamente mientras apretaba uno de sus pezones.

-¡No! ¡Nooooo! ¡Dueleeeee!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto me pone cachondo! – exclamó divertido Rizevim.

-¡Suéltale Vali! – exclamó Grayfia intentando detenerle.

Pero, para su desgracia, Vali era más fuerte que ella. Usando sus poderes, obligó a Grayfia a golpearse con toda su fuerza a sí misma, quedándose inconsciente.

-¡Esta bien, está bien, hablaré! – gritaba Saji adolorido - ¡Si te sientas en el Trono con tu padre tan débil…!

-¡Cara-teta, NO! – gritó Sirzechs.

-¡Puedes reclamar todo el poder para ti!

Una vez que dijo lo que necesitaba saber, Vali lanzó a Saji escalones abajo, sonriendo victorioso.

-¿En serio? – avanzó hacia el Trono, pero Rizevim, serio como pocas veces, se le interpuso.

-Como fundador del infierno te ordeno que no toques el Trono. - Sin muchos miramientos, le agarró de la cabeza y le tiró – Joder, ya no me respetan ni en mi casa. – murmuró.

Con el camino totalmente libre, Vali cogió lo que quedaba de su padre y lo tiró al suelo para luego sentarse lentamente. Nada más hacerlo el Trono empezó a temblar y el fuego del Infierno bulló como hacia milenios que no lo hacía.

Con la sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, Vali pudo notar como le salían dos cuernos en la cabeza. Ahora él era el Rey del Infierno, Señor del Mal.

XXXXX

Mientras en el Infierno se liaba la gorda, Issei tenía una charla alegre con su madre.

-¿Y dónde conociste a papá? – preguntó luego de saludar a un grupo de ángeles de la sala contigua.

-Hum. Fue hace mucho, pero creo que fue en una fiesta del Infierno y el Cielo.

-"Y yo que pensaba que se odiaban a muerte… ¡y resulta que hace fiestas juntos!"

-Me acuerdo de aquella noche. Te tomaste cuatro daiquiris. – dijo Irina.

-Al principio no me hizo tilín. – confesó Gabriel.

-Era un creído. – comentó Xenovia con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero era divertidísimo. Y no me gusta admitirlo… pero tenía un cuerpazo. – las tres se rieron mientras el pobre castaño se ponía algo incómodo.

-"No creo que necesite tantas explicaciones. ¡Por favor, que no sean tan detalladas!"

Entonces escuchó los ladridos de un perro. Mirando a todos lados buscando al perro, vio de reojo que su madre cogía un teléfono móvil.

-Sí, aquí también los tenemos hijo. ¿Diga? Hola Griselda. Si, está aquí. No sé si está bueno. Es mi hijo, pervertida. Te llamo luego. – Y colgó – Era mi amiga Griselda. Dice que hola.

-Dile hola de mi parte la próxima vez.

-Ya le mandaré luego un WhatsApp.

-¿Sabes una cosa Ise? Hemos visto cómo has salvado a tu amiga. – le dijo Irina, confundiendo a Issei.

-Ha sido muy valiente. He de admitirlo. – asintió Xenovia cruzándose de brazos.

-Exacto. Por eso has venido al Cielo en vez de ir al Infierno. El auto sacrificio te trae aquí directamente. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hijo. – abrazó cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Y cómo me habéis visto? – preguntó Issei luego del abrazo.

-Vemos todo lo que pasa en la Tierra. – Tocó el agua de la mesa y esta mostró un capítulo de una serie – Oh, me encanta esa serie.

-Entonces, ¿me habéis observado todo el tiempo?

-Si. Incluso cuando te violaban repetidas veces y tú ni te enterabas. – respondió Xenovia.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se llevó la mano a la boca… demasiado tarde.

-¡Xenovia! – exclamaron Gabriel e Irina.

-Lo lamento.

-¿C-como que violación? ¡¿Cuándo demonios me han violado?!

-Pues…

-¡Y vosotras lo habéis visto! – señaló a las tres.

-Lo lamentamos. – se disculparon.

-Oh, joder. Esto es horrible. Mi madre ha visto como me violaban. – Murmuraba horrorizado - ¿Quién y cuándo?

Gabriel volvió a tocar el agua, mostrándole a Issei la respuesta. Para asombro del castaño, pudo ver perfectamente todas las veces. La transformación de Kuroka y como le violaba todas las noches, y la noche anterior, después del concierto de Ozzy, cuando cayó desmayado en la cama de Rias y ambas aprovecharon para violarlo otras tantas veces.

-Me siento usado. – murmuró.

Gabriel le acaricio la espalda, hasta que de repente la imagen del espejo de agua cambió, mostrando los informativos de New York.

-*Esto es un avance informativo. Hace unos momentos, un enorme trozo de lo que parece ser el infierno, ha empezado a surgir de debajo de Central Park*

-¡!

Los cuatro se miraron preocupados.

-*Lejos de sentirse aterrados, muchos neoyorkinos han ido hasta el lugar y lo han convertido en una auténtica fiesta. Y ahora un último apunte… se la pego a mi marido con el hombre del tiempo* - sonrió ladinamente.

-Enséñanos Central Park. – le dijo Xenovia a Gabriel.

Tocando nuevamente el espejo, este cambió, mostrando el enorme parque de la ciudad. Aquello aterrorizó a las ángeles. Hogueras por todos lados, algunos incendios, gente emborrachándose y drogándose hasta las trancas, peleándose, etc. pero lo más aterrador fue ver como la cima del Castillo Negro atravesaba el suelo y se elevaba unas decenas de metros.

Los demonios escalaban hasta la superficie, manteniendo a los humanos lejos del Castillo Negro. Issei se alarmó aún más al ver a Vali en el Trono, riéndose como un descosido.

-¡Ese es el Trono de mi padre! ¡¿Cómo está él?! – exclamó Issei.

-Veamos.

Tocando el espejo de agua, se mostró el interior de la sala del Trono. Grayfia, Saji Cara-teta y la copia barata de Chewbacca miraban lo único que quedaba del anterior Rey del Mal… su boca.

-*He sido un buen Diablo, ¿verdad?* - preguntaba Sirzechs.

-*Por supuesto / el mejor*

XXXXX

En la Tierra, no muy lejos del Trono de Lucifer, colgados de calzoncillos, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Asia y Kuroka observaban el magma ardiente que había justo debajo de ellos.

-Como caigamos ahí abajo morimos fijo. - comentó Akeno.

-Estoy acojonado chicas. Tengo los huevos tan de corbata que ni los siento. - dijo Kiba.

-En momentos como este estoy agradecida con ser mujer. - murmuró Kuroka.

-¡Bienvenidos esta maravillosa noche! – Anuncio Vali - ¡Me alegra ver que habéis decidido uniros a la fiesta! – Los vítores de los humanos era música para sus oídos - ¡Da gusto veros a todos aquí! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros aunque la tengáis así de pequeña! – usando el pulgar y el índice, les mostró la distancia minúscula. A pesar del obvio insulto, los vítores volvieron a escucharse en toda la zona - ¡Os comportáis como si no hubiera ni Cielo ni Infierno! – esta vez se levantó - ¡Pues tengo noticas para vosotros! – todos se callaron ante esas palabras. Haciendo un leve gesto e manos, Vali se convirtió en el cura de la iglesia gótica - ¡Sí que hay un Infierno!

-¡¿EEEEEHHHHH?!

-¡Y es a donde vais a ir todos cuando muráis! Que será dentro de… - miró el reloj de una torre cercana – unos quince minutos.

Dulio, que se encontraba entre toda la muchedumbre, gritó.

-¡Joder, sí que vamos a moriiiiir!

Y el pánico inundó los corazones de todos los humanos presentes. Los demonios que habían salido del infierno les cerraron el paso a cal y canto. Para su desgracia, Dulio siguió corriendo… hacia una de las tantas hogueras que había en el parque.

-No se vosotras, pero creo que esto se ha descontrolado un poco, ¿no? – murmuró Rias.

XXXXX

En el Cielo, Issei miraba horrorizado todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Tengo que ayudarles. Tengo que ayudar a papá. Tengo que ayudar a todo el mundo. – murmuraba.

XXXXX

-Cuando den las doce mi padre quedará totalmente deteriorado y todas vueltas almas… ¡me pertenecerán! ¡Pronto veréis cosas más horribles de las que os podáis imaginar!

Fue entonces cuando su mirada captó algo horrible. Hizo una mueca de asco al ver a cierto travesti vestido con diminuta ropa interior femenina haciendo un baile que provocaba arcadas.

-Bueno, puede que tan horribles no… pero bastante malas.

Todos a su alrededor se alejaban de Gasper.

-¡Y mientras esperamos, para que disfrutéis, os presento a un buen hombre! ¡Con todos ustedes, el señor Henry Winkler!

El mencionado apareció junto al Trono, avanzando hasta donde pudiera ser visto por los presentes.

-¡Buenas noches New York! – los vítores hacia su persona no tardaron en oírse.

-¡Cubierto de abejas! – gritó de pronto Vali con una gran sonrisa.

Para desgracia del señor Henry, cientos de abejas aparecieron de repente, envolviéndolo, picándole con saña. Los gritos de dolor y horror del hombre aterrorizaron nuevamente a los humanos.

XXXXX

-¿Cómo coño voy a ganar? ¡Vali es más listo y fuerte que yo! – gritó enojado consigo mismo mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

-Más listo si, más fuerte… también. – admitió Gabriel.

-Muchas gracias madre. – sonrió sarcástico.

-La verdad es la verdad hijo. Pero tú tienes algo que él no tiene.

-¿Un pepino como un pino?

-No. Eso no. – Sonrió divertida – Tu luz interior. Tus poderes de ángel. Y puedes usarlos. Es el mayor poder de todos.

-¿En serio?

-Obviamente. Eres mitad ángel. Además, Dios dice que si te encuentras en serios apuros, puedes usar esto.

Y de repente una pequeña esfera de brillante luz blanca apareció en las manos de Gabriel, la cual se la pasó a Issei.

-Je, parece una esfera de discoteca. ¿Y esto que es?

-Ahí hijo, pues no tengo ni idea. Pero Dios dice que cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer con él.

-Que listo es Dios. – murmuró Irina.

-Es listísimo. – asintió Xenovia.

Entonces Gabriel abrazó a Issei, el cual le devolvió el abrazo.

-Ay, mi pequeño.

-Mamá, mándame a la Gran Manzana… ¡que la voy a liar mu parda!

-Ya estas allí. – Dicho esto empezó a retroceder hasta ponerse junto a Irina y Xenovia – Adiós Ise. Nos volveremos a ver.

-Adiós mami.

-¡Adiós Ise! ¡Patéales el trasero!

-Machácalos.

-Lo hare chicas.

Y dicho esto, Issei desapareció en un flash de luz.


	5. Por sus santos cojones

Ni Little Nicky ni High School DxD me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

TRYNDAMER95: pelea pelea XD !

The-Code-Zero: en serio ? Vaya, y yo que creía haberlo dejado claro XP XDDD

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: en un momento lo pensé, pero luego me dije, que puñetas ! Ponle a Gabriel y santas pascuas XD ! En lo referente a dicho fic, espero poder dentro de poco publicar la presentación de dos OC's de _"La Faccion de la Humanidad"._ Ahí explicare algo muy importante que tiene que ver.

No importa xD: no te mueras aun… espera al final por lo menos XDDD

Black Diamond: me alegra que te haya alegrado el dia y evitado el suicidio XP Espero que también te guste este final XD

antifanboy: si, ya estamos acabando. Me alegro que haya gustado XD Hum, una adaptación de esa peli. No esta mal pensado. Quizas en un futuro haga una pequeña adaptación como esta XD

El Primordial385: tio, te lo has leído bien ? Akeno y Rias son las rockeras, Kiba el amigo gay y Kuroka el perro. Pero me alegra que te haya gustado :D

WarRedMachine20: me alegro que te haya alegrado la mañana XD Gracias tio :)

NUAJava: jajajaja, me alegro que te haya divertido. Quien es la madre ? Creo que es obvio que es Gabriel, o creo que lo habia dejado obvio. Bueno, aqui esta el ultimo :)

Tc: gracias compadre. Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado este fic XD Aquí tienes el final.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

 **POR SUS SANTOS COJONES**

* * *

Issei había aparecido en Central Park, no muy lejos del lugar donde en ese preciso instante Vali seguía con sus risas, viendo casi cumplidas sus maquinaciones. El más pequeño de los hijos de Lucifer miraba a todos lados mientras se guardaba el extraño objeto que le había entregado su madre.

-Bueno, pues a darle caña. Hum. – con una sonrisa divertida usó por primera vez sus poderes de ángel, convocando una curiosa vara y una capa blanca - ¡Ahora soy Gandalf el Blanco…! Bueno, Issei el Blanco. Solo me falta la barba larga.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡A por el! – escuchó un grito.

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos frikis, dirigió su vista al frente, a una pequeña elevación. Ahí había un grupo de quince demonios que iban corriendo hacia él.

-Oh, parece que han venido a recibirme. Pues bien… - elevando su vara, la cual empezó a brillar, gritó - ¡No podéis pasar! – y golpeó el suelo.

Un brillante haz de luz bañó toda la zona, pero no hubo cambio alguno. Los demonios siguieron acercándose hasta estar a unos cinco metros. Entonces se detuvieron.

-Pues vaya mierda. No ha funcionado. – Masculló decepcionado - ¡Y yo que esperaba que se abriera el suelo!

El líder del grupo demoniaco señaló a su derecha y un grupo de cinco corrieron hacia Issei con sus armas en alto.

-Probemos otra cosa. ¡Libera el Bien! – gritó mientras apuntaba con sus manos hacia los demonios.

Entonces un par de arcoíris salieron de sus manos, dejándolo estupefacto. Para más asombro, ahí donde terminaban los arcoíris, justo frente a los demonios, aparecieron un montón de gatitos. Los demonios tiraron sus armas y empezaron a acariciar y jugar con los gatitos.

-No sé por qué, pero ¿no es un poco amariconado este poder? ¿En serio? ¿Arcoíris? ¡¿Y dónde cojones están los putos unicornios?! – exclamó.

Torciendo el rostro, nuevamente el líder demoniaco señaló a otro grupo, el de su izquierda. Imitando a los anteriores, estos corrieron hacia Issei.

-¡Libera el Súper Bien!

Esta vez lo que apareció frente a los demonios era una gran colección de manga y anime.

-Os recomiendo DxD. Es muy buena obra, incluso si le quitas las tetas y culos. – recomendó.

Estos se pusieron a ojear tranquilamente. Por último, los cinco que quedaban corrieron hacia Issei. Y, repitiendo el proceso, el castaño usó su nuevo poder.

-¡Libera el Súper Mega Híper Ultra Bien!

Y, para sorpresa de los demonios, un enorme puesto del Pollo Popeye apareció frente a ellos.

-Tenéis que morderlo, luego masticáis, echáis la cabeza hacia atrás y dejáis que la carne caiga por la garganta.

Haciendo lo dicho por el hijo de Lucifer, los demonios probaron la comida.

-¡El Pollo Popeye es la polla! – exclamó el líder mientras los demás festejaban y vitoreaban, comiendo sin parar.

Cogieron el puesto, se lo echaron sobre los hombros y empezaron a guiar hacia donde estaba Vali y compañía siendo guiados por Issei como Gandalf con la Compañía del Anillo.

XXXXX

Vali miraba el reloj sonriente. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Ya incluso se había olvidado de su hermano menor. Levantándose del Trono caminó hacia donde las chicas y Kiba estaban colgados.

-Oye, ¿no podrías bajarme un ratito? Se me van a meter las pelotas para adentro. – pidió Kiba.

-Me parece que no. Además, solo te falta eso para ser mujer.

-Ogh. Otro con esas.

-¿Sabéis una cosa? Viéndoos desde aquí no estáis nada mal. Pero si estas de esa forma… - usando su poder, Vali provocó que Kuroka estuviera en su forma humana – sí. Así mejor.

-¡Cállate capullo! – chilló Rias mientras le soltaba un escupitajo.

Para su asombro y asco, Vali se lo tragó.

-Ugh. Qué asco. Ha abierto la boca y se ha tragado el escupitajo. – dijo Kiba con asco.

-¿Eso te pone, eh viciosillo? – preguntó Kuroka divertida.

-Tu caya, que estas en pelotas.

Fue en ese momento que la nariz de Vali captó un extraño olor y su cuerpo tembló levemente al sentir un aura no demoniaca. Girando sobre sus talones clavó su vista en la multitud. Entre ellos pudo distinguir un puesto de comida que se movía sola.

-Por favor, déjame pasar. – pudo escuchar la voz de su hermano.

-Oh, pero si es Issei. Ya me preguntaba cuando aparecería el idiota.

-¡Ise! ¡Ole tus huevos cabrón!

-¡Sabia que vendrías!

-¡Ise, capullo, queremos un hijo tuyo!

-¡Macho-Man al rescate!

-¡Ese es mi amigo!

Exclamaron los colgados. Issei saludó con una mano mientras fijaba su mirada en su hermano.

-Vali, te lo pido por las buenas. Deja a mis amigas en paz y metete en la petaca. – pidió amablemente mientras elevaba la plateada petaca.

-¿Estas de coña? ¿Y que son esas pintas?

-No, no estoy de coña. Y si no sabes de quien voy… ¡entonces es que no tienes ni idea de cine! Y, para que lo sepas, he descubierto que mi madre en realidad es un ángel, ¡y con este poder puedo derrotar a todas tus armas!

-Es verdad. – admitió uno de los demonios renegados.

Con una mueca, Vali imitó a Superman y de sus ojos salieron láseres. El demonio explotó, pringando a todos los presentes con sus vísceras.

-¡No es verdad! – gritó otro para después echar a correr junto al resto de renegados.

-Pues vaya. Por uno que explota todos huyen. Bueno, pues entonces lo hare yo solo.

Haciendo desaparecer la capa y la vara, Issei dio un salto mientras rugía, para asombro de todos. Los vítores de los humanos no tardaron en oírse. Nada más aterrizar a pocos metros de Vali, los demonios se le lanzaron encima.

-¡Quietos paraos! ¡No mováis ni un musculo! – exclamó el Rey del Mal – Yo me ocuparé de él. A ver qué sabes hacer.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que Issei hizo el primer movimiento.

Moviendo sus manos e invocando su poder de ángel, creó una pequeña y adorable ardilla.

Vali creó una serpiente que devoró a la ardilla.

Issei convirtió a la serpiente en hermosas flores.

Vali convirtió a un demonio en humano con cortacésped, el cual destroza las flores.

Issei convirtió al demonio convertido en una mujer y el cortacésped en un carrito de bebé, con bebé incluido.

Vali convirtió al bebé en un demonio enano, el cual empieza a golpear y morder a la mujer.

Issei convirtió la mujer en una enana.

Ambos enanos se enamoran y se dan el lote.

Fin.

…

A, no, que esto aún no ha acabado.

Sonriendo victorioso, Issei retó a Vali con la mirada. Este hizo una mueca.

-¡Basta! – Cogió a ambos enanos y los empujo – Te voy a matar con mis propias manos. – amenazó a Issei.

-Estoy preparado. – Puñetazo en la mejilla – No. No estoy preparado. – Otro puñetazo - ¡Ya vale Vali! Uh, esa es buena.

Vali lo agarró de la camisa y usó sus poderes. Para Issei, es como si Vali le estuviera dando un puñetazo tras otro muy rápidamente. Entonces Vali aprovechó para darle un fuerte gancho en la barbilla.

Debido a la fuerza del golpe, Issei ascendió varios metros y luego cayó al suelo.

-¡Ise! – gritaron sus amigas y Kiba mientras le veían caer.

Per, justo antes de estamparse en el duro suelo, una enorme cama blanca de matrimonio apareció, parando el golpe de Issei. Este observó la cama y sonrió.

-¡Gracias mamá!

XXXXX

Observando a través del espejo de agua, Gabriel sonreía orgullosa.

-¡Vamos hijo! ¡Patéale el trasero!

Las demás presentes, además de Irina, Xenovia y Rossweisse, animaban también.

XXXX

Chasqueando la lengua, Vali se saltó hacia Issei. Esperando hasta el último segundo, Issei se echó a un lado, bajándose de la cama. Aprovechando el bote de Vali por la gran caída, le cogió de la cabeza y se la golpeo con la barandilla, dejando a su hermano atontado y con un gran chichón.

-Voy a pedírtelo por las buenas… metete en… - Pero fue interrumpido porque Vali le golpeó con una almohada – Oh, así que quieres una pelea de almohadas, ¿eh? – Sonriendo divertido al ver a Vali con una almohada en mano, Issei también cogió una - ¡Pues que vuelen las plumas!

Esquivó hábilmente un golpe de Vali, respondiéndole con un certero golpe en la mejilla. Otro intento por parte de Vali, pero fracasando, y otro certero de Issei. Y así empezó un recital. Cada vez que Vali intentaba darle fallaba y recibía unos cuantos seguidos de Issei.

-¡Jojojojo! ¡Vamos Vali! ¡Demuéstrame lo que vales! – Otro esquivo y otro golpe - ¡Venga, estoy aquí! – Empezó a hacer piruetas con la almohada mientras Vali la seguía con la vista - ¡Está por aquí! ¡Esta por acá! – La detuvo y se la puso en la nuca – Me duermo… me despierto.

Lanzó la almohada al aire y Vali la siguió con la mirada hasta cogerla. Tarde se dio cuenta de que fue una distracción, pues Issei aprovechó ese momento para darle un soberano puñetazo y tirarlo a la cama.

Los vítores no tardaron en escucharse nuevamente. ¡Aun había esperanza! Mientras, Henry Winkler ayudaba a las colgadas, y colgado, a bajar, y de paso le dio su camisa a Kuroka.

Sin perder ni un segundo se subió encima de él, poniéndole la petaca en la boca.

-Ya me has tocado los huevos lo suficiente Vali. ¡Metete de una puta vez en la puta petaca!

-Un poco de ayuda. – le dijo Vali a los demonios.

Issei intentó forzarle, pero no pudo debido a que varios demonios le agarraron, inmovilizándole por completo.

-¡No! ¡Soltadme!

Con un gesto de puro odio, Vali se levantó y caminó hacia su hermano con la petaca en la mano. Se la acerco a la boca, pero Issei la cerró. Entonces le tapó la nariz.

-Adiós Issei. Espero que disfrutes toda la eternidad ahí dentro junto a Sairaorg. Ahora di _'ah'_.

Issei aguantó todo lo posible, pero al final tuvo que abrir la boca, lo cual aprovechó Vali para posársela en los labios. Al instante, así como le pasó a Sairaorg, Issei empezó a ser absorbido por la petaca. Al ver que estaba a punto de ser atrapado, agarró a Vali de la ropa, llevándoselo consigo.

Ambos hermanos fueron absorbidos. A petaca se cerró y cayó al suelo. Todos los presentes, incluidas las amigas de Issei, se concentraron alrededor de la petaca, esperando.

-*Me alegro de veros… hermanos. – Escucharon la voz de Sairaorg - ¡Ahora voy a romperos el culo a los dos!*

Y empezó el show. Se podían escuchar los golpes y porrazos de la pelea a la perfección y como la petaca empezaba a agitarse con fuerza y a dar grandes saltos.

-¡Vamos Ise!

-¡Que tú puedes!

-¡Dales caña!

-¡Machácalos!

Los gritos de ánimo para Issei no dejaban de escucharse.

-¡Vamos, que tú puedes Ise! – Gritó Asia - ¡Patéales esos huevos peludos!

Todos la miraron con asombro. Con lo educada que era ella.

-*Buena idea*

PAM

Se escuchó una dolorosa queja de Sairaorg y como luego caía desmayado. En todos los mundos se celebró la derrota de Sairaorg.

-*Uno menos, solo queda Vali*

-*Muy bien Ise… ¡tú te lo has buscado!*

-*¡Mira como tiemblo!*

Nuevamente se escucharon los golpes de la pelea.

-¡Mátale Vali! – gritó un demonio.

Akeno y Rias se volvieron, mirando amenazante al demonio, y le propinaron un poderoso puñetazo al unísono. Otro demonio empezó a manosear a la semi desnuda Kuroka, pero esta le rompió las pelotas de una coz.

Esta vez las piruetas de la petaca fueron más violentas, así como los gritos que se escuchaban desde dentro. Pasaron largos segundos hasta que se oyó otro chillido de derrota y la petaca cayó al suelo, inmóvil.

Todos los presentes esperaron expectantes a ver lo que ocurría. Fue entonces que la petaca se abrió y el cuerpo de Issei empezó a salir de ella. Los gritos de júbilo estallaron en toda Central Park.

-¡Ole tus huevos!

-¡Ese es mi amigo!

-¡Como mola!

-¡Ese es mi Issei!

Las chicas fueron a abrazar al castaño, el cual les devolvió el abrazo. Asia fue la que aprovechó el momento para besarle. Después de todo era la única que no lo había hecho. Pero fue en ese preciso momento cuando todas empezaron a sentir que algo andaba mal. Rias, Akeno y Kuroka se separaron al instante, pero Asia lo tuvo un poco más difícil, aunque también consiguió apartarse.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sin lengua? – preguntó Issei con la voz de Vali.

Entonces sacó la lengua, la cual empezó a estirarse y estirarse varios metros. Las cuatro se alejaron asqueadas. Entonces su cara cambio a la de Vali, su lengua se encogió y metió dentro de la boca y terminó por transformarse en un gran murciélago, el cual empezó a volar por encima de las cabezas de todos.

-¡Ya queda muy poco! ¡Dentro de poco TODO será mío! – Gritaba mientras daba vueltas - ¡Corred, corred!

Asia se acercó hasta la petaca.

-¡Ise tienes que salir de ahí! ¡Hazlo por todos nosotros! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo!

-¡Ise, mueve el culo! ¡Te necesitamos! – le dijo Rias.

-¡Sal de ahí! ¡Usa tu poder! ¡O todo se ira a la verga!

-Dejadme a mí, chicas. - Kuroka cogió la petaca - ¡Ise, hazlo por el Pollo Popeye!

-*El Pollo Popeye…*

Entonces la petaca cayó al suelo de pie y todos pudieron ver como Issei salía rápidamente de la botella. Claro que las chicas se sintieron un poco ofendidas. ¿En serio tenía que decir solo Pollo Popeye?

-Oh, así que el poder del Bien te ha dejado salir, ¿eh? – comentó Vali mientras se ponía frente a Issei - ¡Pero ya es demasiado tarde! – Todos miraron el reloj, comprobando que apenas quedaba na de tiempo - ¡Contempla a tu nuevo Satán!

Entonces algo hizo clic en la cabeza del castaño. Buscó entre sus ropas, sacando la esfera brillante. Con una sonrisa arrogante miró a Vali.

-¿Q-que es eso? ¿Q-que es esa bola? – preguntó con temor el Vali murciélago.

Elevándola, Issei la estrelló contra el suelo. Hubo una pequeña explosión y humo. Para sorpresa de todos, cierto individuo vestido de blanco apareció carcajeándose.

-¡¿Ozzy?! – preguntó asombrado Issei.

-¡Joder! – exclamó Vali.

Rias y Akeno cayeron de espaldas.

Ozzy, aun sonriente, cogió al Vali murciélago, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO, por favor! – chillaba Vali intentando librarse sin conseguirlo.

-¡Vamos, que tú puedes Ozzy! – Gritó una mujer de largo cabello negro con gafas llamada Tsubaki - ¡Arráncale la puta cabeza!

Entonces Ozzy abrió su boca como nunca antes y le arrancó la cabeza de un mordisco. Se giró hacia Kuroka, la cual le extendió la petaca. Ozzy escupió la cabeza, la cual fue absorbida.

Los vítores de victoria volvieron a estallar. Esta vez sí habían ganado. Algunos demonios empezaron a descender al Infierno, atemorizados.

-¡Bien hecho! – gritó Asia.

-¡Has estado fenomenal! – dijo Rias.

-¡Ahora lárgate o no llegaras! – apremió Akeno.

-Pero si muero iré al Cielo.

-No si la palmas antes de morir. – puntualizó Kuroka.

-Es cierto. ¿Qué hago?

-¿Echarnos un polvo? – sugirió la gata.

-No. Eso llevaría un tiempo.

-¡Cubre de abejas a Henry Winkler! – Sugirió Tsubaki – ¡Tú puedes!

Issei buscó al hombre, localizándole. El pobre estaba hasta arriba de picaduras.

-Lo siento tío. Luego te lo compenso.

Y usando su poder del Mal, cubrió a Henry Winkler de abejas… nuevamente.

-¡Bien, ahora matadme!

-¿Con que? – preguntó Asia.

-Tomad. Matadle con esto. ¡Jajajaja!

Ozzy caminó hasta ellos con una enorme roca en sus manos. Parecía que no pesara nada de nada, pero cuando la cogieron pudieron comprobar que pesaba bastante.

-Joder, como pesa esta roca. – bufó Kiba.

La sostuvieron en alto, esperando la orden de Issei.

-Chicas, ha sido un placer. – Sonrió – Aunque me hayáis violado sexualmente. Kiba, has sido un buen colega.

Las tres susodichas sonrieron y Asia miró sin entender. Kiba también sonrió. Entonces se inclinó, exponiendo su cuello. Las chicas y Kiba dejaron caer con fuerza la roca sobre este, rompiéndole el cuello y cabeza, matándole.

El cuerpo cayó muerto al suelo ante las miradas tristes del quinteto.

XXXXX

En el Infierno, el fuego congelado empezó a arder nuevamente ante la llegada de Issei, el cual iba con la petaca por delante. Pero no solo el fuego de la Entrada, sino que todos los fuegos del Infierno empezaron a arder como hace días que no lo hacían.

En el salón del Trono, Sirzechs Lucifer empezaba a regenerarse por completo, quedando igual que antes. Los demonios presentes empezaron a chillar y aplaudir contentos.

-¡Jefe, has vuelto!

-¡Lo ha conseguido!

-¡Toma ya!

No pasó mucho hasta que vieron a la figura blanca de Issei entrar como loco en el salón, buscando a su padre. Cuando lo localizó corrió hacia el para abrazarle, abrazo el cual fue devuelto por Sirzechs.

-¡Papá, estas bien otra vez!

-¡Lo has conseguido Ise!

-¡Lo he hecho por ti, papá! – Dijo separándose - ¡Y por mamá! ¡Y por las chicas!

-Estas en el Infierno hijo. Aquí no están tus chicas. – Sonrió ladinamente el Rey del Mal – si quieres ver a tus chicas tienes que ir a la Tierra.

-P-pero y tu… y el yayo… y toda la gente del Infierno.

-Escucha, hijo mío. Yo estoy aquí abajo, y tu madre ahí arriba. – Señaló al techo – Tu ocúpate del medio.

Ambos se sonrieron con afecto.

-Como tú digas papá. Pero como dice Metallica _'aquí estará siempre mi hogar, dulce hogar'._

Riéndose ambos volvieron a abrazarse, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Grayfia. La mujer, junto al yayo Rizevim, traían consigo a Hitler.

 _ **(Insertar canción**_ _ **Highway to Hell)**_

-Es la hora del castigo a Hitler. – informó Grayfia con una sonrisa cómplice.

Issei, que sonreía de la misma manera, le pasó la petaca a su padre.

-Deja, deja hijo, que yo me ocupo esta vez.

Sirzechs y Grayfia cogieron a Hitler y le inclinaron. Rizevim alzó la petaca, sonriendo divertido.

-*Oíd, dejadnos salir, por favor*

-*Seremos buenos. No intentaremos adueñarnos del Infierno otra vez*

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Bueno chicos, disfrutad de vuestro nuevo agujero!

Y con gran fuerza y violencia enterró la petaca en el trasero del antiguo dictador nazi.

-¡Arg! ¡Joder! – exclamó Hitler al sentir eso.

Era peor que las piñas. Había llegado donde nadie nunca antes alguien había llegado.

Los tres empezaron a carcajearse mientras abrazaban al alma humana. Issei se rio y se unió al abrazo colectivo.

.

10 año más tarde

Issei caminaba junto a varias mujeres conocidas por los lectores, entre ellas Asia, Rias, Akeno y Kuroka. La rubia y la pelinegra Rias llevaban un carrito con dos pequeños bebés de dos y tres meses, Kuroka llevaba de la mano a una niña de dos años y Akeno a un niño de cuatro. Todos charlaban alegremente paseando por Central Park hasta que una anciana que pasaba por ahí les detuvo.

-Oh, pero que angelitos. – dijo la anciana mirando a los niños.

-Solo en parte, señora. – comentó Kuroka.

-Cuchi, cuchi, cuchi. – sonrió mientras les acariciaba la barbilla a los bebés.

Fue entonces que ambos exhalaron fuego por la boca, acojonando a la anciana, la cual echó a correr gritando.

-Lo lamento. – se disculpó Issei mientras se carcajeaba.

 _Fin_

 _Y ahora los apéndices_

(Imagen de Issei)

Issei formó su harem con el consentimiento de las leyes de la ciudad por haberla salvado. Empezó a trabajar en el Pollo Popeye, convirtiéndola en una empresa multinacional. Tuvo numerosos hijos con sus mujeres.

(Imagen de Asia)

Asia siguió con su trabajo en el colegio, donde fue feliz enseñando a los más pequeños.

(Imagen de Rias y Akeno)

Con los millones que consiguieron montaron muchas fiestas y fueron de gira con numerosos grupos de rock. También compraron muchas cosas, como el avión privado de Led Zeppelin.

(Imagen de Kuroka)

Kuroka siguió con sus trapicheos junto a su hermana y ambas abrieron un famoso club en la ciudad.

(Imagen de Kiba)

Consiguió una audición y empezó a trabajar en Broadway. Poco tiempo después de lo ocurrido en la ciudad empezó a salir con un tío…

(Imagen de Gasper)

Con este tío.

(Imagen de Saji y Chewbacca)

Estos dos empezaron una relación y, a los dos años tuvieron una manada de extraños bichos peludos con tetas en la cabeza.

(Imagen de Sirzechs)

Luego de que todo se solucionase empezó una relación con…

(Imagen de Grayfia)

Esta mujer.

(Imagen de Gabriel)

Gabriel siguió con su soltería, pero se dedicó a la crianza de sus nietos y recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hijo.

 _Y ahora los créditos de la película…_

 _Buscadlos en internet cabrones XD !_


End file.
